Hibari is for Threesome
by FayVerte
Summary: Série de one-shot : Comme vous le savez maintenant, tout le monde aime Hibari. Alors pourquoi le mettre en couple quand on peut le mettre en trio ? Joyeux anniversaire, en espérant que deux amants par histoire puissent te satisfaire. Rating varié - Yaoi
1. Première Histoire

Titre : Hibari is for threesome, ou encore « Joyeux anniversaire Hibari! Bon, tu t'allonges ici, je fais défiler les candidats! ».

Auteur : FayVerte (j'assume. Le threesome, c'est magique)

Rating : T, on va commencer en « douceur ».

Genre : Nawak. Romance agressive. Yaoi

Discalmer : Si j'étais l'auteur de Reborn … et bien voilà, je ne le suis pas. Rien n'est à moi que les couples plus ou moins improbable (Je crois au dernier! Si, j'y crois! Il est fort, il est beau, il sent bon le sable chaud! Et il me donne envie de parader en petite tenue dans la rue en chantant « Chaud Cacao, chaud chaud chaud chocolat! », c'est dire!) et l'enchaînement des mots. Merci de ne pas voler ce texte avant de l'avoir lu. Quand vous l'aurez lu, vous n'en aurez plus envie de toutes façons.

Avertissement : L'histoire qui va suivre ne traite pas de deux hommes vivant une relation platonique et romantiquement établie. Non. Elle parle de trois hommes qui se font plaisir ensemble. Beaucoup plaisir. Si vous êtes choqués, traumatisés, anéantis, homophobes, menez une étude sur « Pourquoi les auteurs de fanfictions écrivent ? », ou autre chose du même genre, mon adresse msn est disponible et je réponds aux messages privés.

Le numéro Un

Tsuna se massait les tempes. Il se les massait depuis plusieurs semaines, attendant que sa commande de Marie-Jeanne arrive. Il avait rongé ses ongles quatre semaines avant, vidé toutes ses réserves de lexomil le mois précédent et était à cours d'option depuis sa sortie de cure de désintoxication à l'oasis pomme-cassis-framboise – penser au nom suffisait à lui envoyer des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale – au début de l'année.

Il avait découvert les premiers jours du mois de septembre que Gokudera, l'homme sur qui il était supposé pouvoir se reposer, n'avait pas ordonné l'embarquement immédiat de Yamamoto sur Uni en direction du Laos pour lui apporter de quoi se détendre efficacement. Il avait cru qu'il blaguait. Lui, blaguer là-dessus quand la situation était aussi tendue ? Alors il avait pris son mal en patiente. Il se massait les tempes à s'en enfoncer les doigts dans le crâne depuis vingt jours. Vingts longs jours qui s'ajoutaient à trois années. Voilà trois ans qu'il cherchait à entrer en contact avec son gardien – son **propre** gardien – sans y parvenir. Il avait été compréhensif les premiers jours. Il l'avait excusé de plusieurs missions pour lui laisser le temps d'apprivoiser sa relation. Il lui avait donné plus de six mois sans y penser, six mois qu'il ne retrouverait jamais. Six mois à supporter les regards de plus en plus critiques des autres membres de la Famille Vongola comme les deux hommes se séparaient chaque dimanche avant de retourner ensemble tous les lundi soirs. Et recommencer le mardi, le jeudi, et à nouveau le dimanche. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le samedi était épargné mais l'avait accepté. Il n'avait jamais non plus su comment réagir à la présence des deux hommes, ensemble, avec lui. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il manquait d'entraînement, pensa-t-il amèrement. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas réussi à appeler le gardien du Nuage et tomber sur lui directement, deux ans que tous ses mails étaient filtrés, et six mois depuis la dernière réunion où Hibari était venu. Et le plus terrible dans tout ça était qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son gardien! L'homme n'était au courant de rien! Et il préférerait combattre Reborn que devoir lui avouer sa situation.

Les six premiers mois qu'il lui avait donné pour s'adapter à sa relation n'avait servie à rien. Xanxus et Hibari s'étaient séparés. Et le lendemain, Hibari sortait avec Dino. Tsuna avait pris une profonde inspiration, une très longue expiration et vidé une bouteille d'oasis d'un trait. Il n'était pas un tyran et ne le serait jamais. Surtout pas face à un dictateur professionnel qui avait dirigé son premier gang à trois ans et deux mois. Tsuna n'avait que peu de souvenirs de cette époque. Mais comme tous les enfants de son âge, natifs de Namimori, il se sentait encore nauséeux quand il passait prêt du tourniquet du parc. Il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi, et espérait ne jamais le redécouvrir.

Tout était la faute de Hibari. Toujours. Ou non. Lui-même ne savait plus. Il hésita un instant à se servir un verre, juste un seul, de son oasis préféré avant de secouer la tête et se masser la tête avec son absence d'ongle. Penser à une image de calme et respirer profondément. Et recommencer.

Il était injuste. Hibari avait simplement été lui-même. Et les deux autres aussi. Dino, d'abord, était tombé pour l'adolescent quand il lui apprenait à se battre. Une histoire typique qui revisitait les grands classiques de l'antiquité grecque. Mais il avait opté pour un drame shakespearien plutôt qu'un opéra comique italien. Il n'avait rien dit et laissé le gardien du Nuage sans jamais lui révéler ses profonds sentiments et tout ce qui allait avec. Le crétin. Tsuna se secoua la tête avant de se représenter à nouveau son image de calme. Il n'allait pas continuer à insulter tout le monde intérieurement. Il était plus fort que ça. Ou pas, pensa-t-il en recevant une réponse signée « X » envoyée du portable de Hibari.

Xanxus. Pour le chef des Varia, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Reborn avait tenté de lui expliquer plusieurs fois, à grand renfort de schémas, mais son cerveau n'avait pas pu digérer l'information. Il était question de rivalité avec Dino, d'un muffin chocolat-amandes, puis Squalo apparaissait dans une bulle à part, une case « lapin nommé praline » lui assurait qu'il n'avait rien compris et tout à la fin, l'Arcobalenno encadrait Hibari en rouge et bleu. Il avait simplement enregistré « amour passionnel » d'un côté et « d'abord platonique » de l'autre. Puis son cerveau explosait.

Tsuna entama sa quatrième boisson nuit calme de la journée. Il était deux heures du matin et il ne dormait toujours pas. Il avait déjà essayé de compter les moutons mais ceux-ci s'étaient transformés en nuage et il avait immédiatement coupé court au saute-mouton, s'assurant que ni Xanxus ni Dino n'était apparu pour l'exécuter sans cérémonie.

Car il avait accepté l'homosexualité du gardien. Petit un il ne pouvait rien y faire et grand deux il s'agissait de Hibari. Il avait tout d'abord nié cette relation à trois qui s'était installée quand Xanxus était revenu avec Hibari, sortant avec lui en même temps que Dino, puis que finalement ils s'étaient installés à trois, avant de l'accepter. De loin, sans aucune image graphique, mais il l'avait acceptée. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans cette relation était la possessivité manifeste des deux hommes. De la part de Mukuro – ce sadique manipulateur pervers qui s'était une fois transformé en Dino pour coucher avec Hibari « Par curiosité » – il aurait pu comprendre. L'illusionniste possédait tellement de personnes qu'il lui arrivait d'oublier à quoi ressemblait vraiment son gardien. De la part de Xanxus, vu sa réaction quand Tsuna avait osé, en sa présence, appeler le Neuvième « Papi », il pouvait faire un lien et comprendre. Mais venant de Dino, l'homme qui s'était présenté en modèle quand lui-même ne savait pas encore comment réagir face à cette histoire de mafia, de la part de Dino qui l'avait fait entrer dans sa famille et lui avait donné sa confiance, l'avait suivi sur des missions sans jamais les remettre en cause, de la part de Dino, il ne voyait pas. Et tous les « Anniversaire Xanxus : dernier muffin mangé par Dino » et « Squalo meilleur ami de Dino : volé par Xanxus » ne l'aidaient pas. Ils ne faisaient que compliquer cette histoire. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir, s'il parvenait à la comprendre, entrer en lien avec Hibari! Alors quel était l'intérêt ? Quel était le but ? Le destin était-il déjà décidé ? La roue du temps savait-elle déjà ce qui s'annonçait ? Qui était-il ? Qu'est-ce que le rien ? Et bien voilà, il n'en savait rien. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il avait rarement vu Hibari sourire autant. Correction : le peu de fois où il voyait Hibari, le gardien souriait. Alors que le gardien du Nuage le traite de faible, d'herbivore, de tout ce qu'il voulait. Il n'irait pas ruiner son bonheur. Surtout si ce bonheur s'appelait Xanxus et Dino. S'occuper de l'un d'entre eux lui coûtait déjà beaucoup, alors prendre les deux d'un coup! Il se demandait parfois comment Hibari faisait pour leur faire face.

Tsuna sursauta quand sa porte s'ouvrit, claquant contre le mur. Il était là. Enfin. Devant lui et décemment vêtu, contrairement aux photos qu'il recevait de temps en temps par le chef des Varia ou des Cavalonne pour lui prouver qu'il était toujours en vie. Hibari était là. Hibari.était.là. Il se pinça discrètement avant d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche.

« Je pars en mission. »

Et de la refermer tout aussi vite. Il devait rêver. Voilà, c'était l'explication la plus raisonnable.

« D'accord », répondit-il sans avoir l'air de paniquer, espérait-il.

« Immédiatement. »

Tsuna se reprit, fouillant dans ses tiroirs pour sortir la pile de dossiers urgents qu'il devait passer au gardien depuis une éternité. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve, mais il espérait ne jamais s'en réveiller. Et comme ce n'était qu'un rêve, il ne risquait pas grand chose. Il se réveillerait après avoir été torturé pour avoir osé lui parler et ne subirait donc pas de frais d'hôspitalisation.

« Hibari, il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

« Quoi ? »

« Dix milles dollars et tu les fais quand tu veux comme tu veux. »

« Dix-huit milles. Et je fais mes missions seul. »

« Ça marche. », dit-il en tendant sa main. Le gardien du Nuage haussa un sourcil, moqueur, et Tsuna rabaissa son bras gêné avant de reprendre ses recherches. « Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre Xanxus et toi ? »

« Trop fier. »

Et c'est toi qui dis-ça, hurla-t-il intérieurement sans laisser les mots franchir ses lèvres. Quelque part, ça éclairait la situation. « Et avec Dino ? »

Cette fois-ci, le gardien eu une moue dégoûtée. « Trop passif. »

Tsuna vira à l'écarlate en imaginant tout ce que pouvaient sous-entendre ces mots, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne parlait ni à Xanxus, ni à Dino et ni à – Dieu merci – Mukuro. Il était vrai que Dino avait opté pour le rôle de l'amoureux silencieux.

« Il y a une dernière question. »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il pouvait s'agir, avant que tout s'emboîte. Il se serait éclaté la tête contre le bureau si Hibari n'avait pas été présent tellement cette phrase, surtout dans ce contexte, ne lui fasse penser à des choses qui ne devrait jamais, vraiment jamais, être imaginées. « Et entre Xanxus et Dino ? »

« Trop compétitifs. »

Tsuna sourit. Non, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais son rêve était agréable. Il se sentait bien avec le gardien du Nuage, comme s'il avait un effet apaisant sur lui. C'était pourtant la même personne qui lui avait appris à quatre ans l'expression raser les murs, l'inculquant si profondément en lui qu'aujourd'hui encore il avait le réflexe de s'écarter quand Hibari passait. Mais là, Hibari semblait tout simplement … satisfait. Beaucoup trop satisfait. Tsuna se demanda qu'elle mission était dotée d'une couverture jaune avant que la réponse lui saute aux yeux. La France, à deux villes de là où résidaient en ce moment les trois hommes. Juste là où Xanxus et Dino n'iraient pas le chercher.

« Hibari, une dernière question. »

« Tu me laisses me battre contre Mukuro. »

Tsuna ne réfléchit pas. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. « D'accord. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir ? »

Pour la première fois, Hibari eut une expression énervée. Ou boudeuse, il ne parvenait pas à savoir. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en comprenant qu'il était **gêné**.

« Dino m'a demandé en mariage. »

Jusque là, rien d'anormal, pensa le chef des Vongola. Il imaginait déjà la scène, le restaurant vide, lui au piano en train de déclarer sa flamme, puis il venait s'agenouillait devant Hibari, ouvrant l'étui. « … et ? »

« Xanxus aussi. »

Là encore, c'était logique. Sûrement après une violente « rencontre physique » – c'était l'appellation qu'il avait choisi, il la préférait aux « rapports intimes » de Gokudera, à tous les « faire l'amour » de Yamamoto, à celle de « sexe débridé » employé par Mukuro, aux « situations EXTRÊMES » de Ryohei, aux « coucher » de Reborn et surtout, surtout, aux innocents « ils se sont tenus par la main » qu'employait Lambo avant d'entrer au lycée – Xanxus avait-il profité de son état pour lui dire qu'ils allaient se marier à tel endroit et telle date, précisant qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Oui, là encore il visualisait très bien. Trop bien.

« Et ? », demanda-t-il, retenant son impatience.

« Je n'ai pas envie. »

« Oh, d'accord. », dit-il, recommençant à penser normalement. « Attends! Non, pas d'accord! Comment ça ? »

« Ça va contre la loi. Et je ne jugerai pas d'appartenir à quelqu'un. S'ils veulent se marier, qu'ils le fassent ensemble. »

Tsuna retint un gémissement de douleur. Les deux amants éconduits allaient sûrement débarquer dans peu de temps. Et là, il s'injecterait de la morphine si Yamamoto ne revenait pas **dans la minute suivant leur arrivée**.

Quand il redressa la tête, Hibari était déjà parti. Par la fenêtre, encore une fois, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

« Comme tu es le chef des Vongola », jolie façon de dire qu'il était officiellement son supérieur, « ils doivent avoir ton accord », autrement dit Hibari lui avait rejeté la responsabilité dessus. « Donne leur et je frappe à mort. »

Tsuna regarda le papier, puis la fenêtre à nouveau. Il se demanda s'il valait mieux s'ouvrir les veines avec la vitre ouverte ou se couper la tête avec le papier, puis l'inverse, sans parvenir à se décider. Finalement, il retrouva ses esprits et se saisit promptement de son téléphone portable. S'il avait s'agit d'un rêve, la situation ne serait pas aussi catastrophique! Alors il avait officiellement donné l'autorisation à Hibari de tuer.

« Allo! Chrome ? Il faut que tu planques Mukuro! Non, je ne sais pas comment! Mais tu dois le faire disparaître! Non, je ne sais pas comment! … Je préfère ne pas t'en parler. … hm … hm … Chrome, écoutes-moi. Ceci est un ordre de ton supérieur. Tu dois faire disparaître Mukuro Rokudo! Je me fiche de si tu le transformes en poisson, s'il doit se faire bouffer par un ours au pôle nord ou apprendre à respirer dans l'espace! Planque-le! Je ne te recontacterai que quand la voie sera libre. Attends quelques années. … non, pas deux ans. … non plus. … Normalement, dans vingt ans, les choses devraient aller mieux. Je dois raccrocher, j'ai peur que cette conversation soit enregistrée. Chrome, le destin de la famille Vongola repose sur toi. »

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier mon chien au strabisme divergeant pour- rien du tout. Merci à vous, chers lecteurs, de prendre le temps de laisser une review. Je posterai la suite dans tous les cas, je veux écrire le chapitre 6 et pour en arriver là, je dois faire les quatre précédents. Mais savoir ce que vous en pensez, savoir quels sont vos goûts, me permettra de travailler mon écriture dans mes textes plus réfléchis.

Au passage, deuxième chapitre demain! Et troisième après demain! Youhou! L'autoroute du bonheur se profile devant nous! Navrée pour les fautes, relecture en journée demain!

Note de l'auteur aux lecteurs de QEHE : Ah ah ah. Bon, je suis prête à recevoir des pierres, des larmes, des cris, des hurlements. Ma bêta-lectrice travaille en ce moment, beaucoup, et ne peut donc pas assurer ses fonctions. De plus, le chapitre à venir étant le chapitre 33, il sera extrême. Je le réécris depuis un bon moment sans être satisfaite. Et n'ai toujours pas mis dans le document la dernière scène écrite sous trois versions différentes sur mes feuilles volantes. Je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir craché dessus. Dès que possible, je posterai la suite. En attendant, parce que c'est la fête à Hibari, un passage a été ajouté. En espérant ne pas briser vos rêves quand vous découvrirez qu'il ne s'agit que d'un petit morceau …


	2. Deuxième Histoire

Titre : Hibari is for threesome, ou encore « Joyeux anniversaire Hibari! Bon, tu t'allonges ici, je fais défiler les candidats! ».

Auteur : FayVerte (j'assume. Le threesome, c'est magique)

Rating : M.

Genre : Yaoi. Amour destructeur et romance sirupeuse.

Discalmer : Si j'étais l'auteur de Reborn … et bien voilà, je ne le suis pas. Rien n'est à moi que les couples plus ou moins improbable (Je crois au dernier! Si, j'y crois! Il est fort, il est beau, il sent bon le sable chaud! Et il me donne envie de parader en petite tenue dans la rue en chantant « Chaud Cacao, chaud chaud chaud chocolat! », c'est dire!) et l'enchaînement des mots. Merci de ne pas voler ce texte avant de l'avoir lu. Quand vous l'aurez lu, vous n'en aurez plus envie de toutes façons.

Avertissement : L'histoire qui va suivre ne traite pas de deux hommes vivant une relation platonique et romantiquement établie. Non. Elle parle de trois hommes qui se font plaisir ensemble. Beaucoup plaisir. Si vous êtes choqués, traumatisés, anéantis, homophobes, menez une étude sur « Pourquoi les auteurs de fanfictions écrivent ? », ou autre chose du même genre, mon adresse msn est disponible et je réponds aux messages privés.

Son second

Gokudera se considérait comme intelligent. Il n'était peut-être pas un génie mais il avait une certaine culture et un bon esprit d'analyse. Cependant, il était vraiment, totalement, absolument incapable d'expliquer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Nu, dans un lit avec Hibari, incapable de lui dire pourquoi il venait de lui laisser un énorme et visible suçon sur le cou. Vraiment énorme. Et vraiment visible. Et vue l'expression du gardien, il allait bientôt sortir ses tonfas pour lui faire cracher une explication qu'il ne connaissait lui-même pas.

Tout avait commencé deux ans plus tôt. Gokudera était alors amoureux à sens unique de Tsunayoshi. En fait, il pouvait le reconnaître maintenant, il n'était pas amoureux. Il était une sorte de fan-boy évolué et avait érigé un autel à sa gloire. Il l'idolâtrait et le voyait comme un être éthéré supérieur. A ce moment là, le moindre mot pouvant être pris de loin dans le noir, de dos avec un sac sur la tête pour une insulte envers le chef des Vongola l'envoyait dans des colères bouillantes où il défiait celui qui avait sali l'honneur de son Boss. Et le plus souvent, le responsable était Hibari.

Le gardien du Nuage semblait prendre un malin plaisir à toujours rabaisser le Dixième du Nom, surtout en sa présence. Et Tsunayoshi le laissait faire. Gokudera comprenait maintenant pourquoi mais avant, il avait simplement eu l'impression que le Dixième du Nom laissait tout passer à Hibari. Et il en était devenu jaloux.

En tout cas, lors de cette dispute, il avait terminé sans trop savoir comment avec sa langue dans la bouche du gardien. Il avait suffit de quelques pas pour qu'il tombe à la renverse sur un lit et tout était devenu trouble. Vraiment trouble. Hibari ne lui avait pas arraché ses vêtements, le pénétrant sans aucune préparation en lui disant des « Cris mon nom, salope! » auxquels il aurait répondu en pleurant de douleur. Il lui avait fait l'amour.

Gokudera frissonna en repensant à cette scène. Et peut-être à cause du regard de Hibari sur lui, qui semblait perdre patience. Il devait y avoir une raison à son geste. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas consciemment.

Une semaine avait passé au cours de laquelle Hibari avait été absolument parfait. Il n'avait pas vidé ses comptes – Gokudera n'était pas certain que quoi que ce soit puisse vider les comptes de Hibari – pour sauver le monde de la crise économique. Il n'avait pas non plus abandonné sa passion de battre à mort ses ennemis pour promouvoir la paix dans le monde. Mais il avait continué à l'embrasser, à avoir des regards qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être précieux, beau, et tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré. Et Gokudera se sentait horrible à l'idée de profiter de lui tout en aimant Tsunayoshi. Oui, il s'était senti le pire des salauds à profiter de Hibari. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait profiter du gardien du Nuage.

Un mois s'était écoulé avant qu'il surprenne une conversation entre l'homme qu'il aimait et celui qui lui faisait l'amour. Il se souvenait encore très bien de chaque mot, de chaque phrase prononcée, des pauses qu'ils avaient marqué, de leurs gestes aussi. Le métal des armes de tonfas qui claquait contre la joue de Tsunayoshi. Et le Dixième du Nom qui laissait une simple larme couler, ne cherchant pas à la sécher, son bras toujours à mi-chemin en l'air pour venir caresser la joue de Hibari. Gokudera s'était interposé. Il s'était mis face à Hibari et lui avait ordonné de quitter les lieux. Il était le second des Vongola, il ne laisserait personne blesser leur chef. Surtout si la blessure n'était pas que physique.

Il avait ramené Tsuna dans sa chambre, il l'avait même bordé et s'était senti ridiculement heureux en s'asseyant à ses côtés, recoiffant ses mèches. Et Tsuna avait commencé à parler. Pour le coup, Gokudera ne se souvenait plus précisément ce qui s'était dit. Simplement de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Il avait été blessé comme jamais. Et Tsuna continuait, lui disant comment il avait touché Hibari, lui disant comment il l'avait pris, sa voix froide dans la pièce pendant que le gardien retenait ses cris, le sang qui coulait entre ses jambes, la haine dans ses yeux. Tsuna lui avait dit combien il s'était excusé, comment il l'avait supplié de comprendre que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Et le coup de poing que Hibari lui avait donné à ce moment là. Et Gokudera l'avait embrassé pour le faire taire. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé comme Hibari l'avait embrassé le premier jour. Et il avait commencé à aimer Tsuna. Il n'était pas parfait, il n'était pas cet homme presque divin qu'il imaginait. Juste un jeune homme perdu.

Et Hibari avait disparu. Du jour au lendemain, il avait complètement disparu. Et tous ses hommes avec lui. Tsuna avait voulu lancer des recherches mais Gokudera l'en avait empêché. Il savait bien qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, Hibari était juste parti. Il pensa à combien il devait aimer Tsuna en vrai, à combien Tsuna devait l'aimer pour lui faire mal, pour être égoïste pour la première fois. Et à lui qui n'avait pas sa place ici. Il s'était battu contre Hibari pour être le second de Tsuna. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Hibari finirait par revenir. Et il n'irait pas le retrouver dans sa chambre mais bien confronter Tsuna. Ou alors il irait le voir, ou non, et Tsuna lui courrait après. Lui ne s'inscrivait jamais sur le tableau.

Ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait imaginé. Hibari était venu le voir pendant qu'il dormait. Il s'était réveillé avec le gardien du Nuage l'enlaçant. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis cette dispute, six mois plus tôt. Et Gokudera l'avait regarder dormir, avant de le rejoindre. Quand il s'était à nouveau réveillé, Hibari était parti. Il n'avait jamais osé en parler à Tsuna.

C'est à la Saint Valentin que les choses évoluèrent. Il avait voulu, vague excuse, déposer un cadeau dans la chambre de Hibari. Le gardien continuait à s'inviter certaines nuits chez lui, parti au matin. Et Gokudera avait autant l'impression de le trahir en étant avec Tsuna qu'il trahissait son propre chef en ne lui disant rien des visites nocturnes du gardien. Il ne se passait jamais rien et pourtant, il se réveillait plus apaisé que jamais après avoir dormi avec Hibari.

A la Saint Valentin, il les avait vu. Ensemble. Ils n'étaient même pas dans une chambre mais au beau milieu d'un couloir. Et la lumière diffuse qu'émettait Tsuna éclairait leur étreinte, chaque « Je t'aime » lui donnant la nausée. Il voyait le corps de Hibari meurtrit, les marques encrées dans sa chair. Et son dos frottait contre le mur à chaque va-et-vient, et ça se voyait que Tsuna lui faisait mal Mais ses yeux brillaient et il souriait doucement aux mots du gardien du Ciel.

Il avait fallu du temps. Du temps pour qu'il comprenne la culpabilité qui rongeait Tsuna, la véritable raison pour laquelle Hibari lui en voulait qui avait plus à voir avec son dénis de la situation que sa violence à son encontre. Il avait fallu encore plus de temps pour qu'il accepte de laisser Hibari le prendre devant Tsuna. Et beaucoup plus pour qu'il vienne embrasser doucement Hibari pendant que Tsuna lui faisait mal. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, d'aussi doux, pouvait se montrer impitoyable et possessif envers le gardien du Nuage. Il le voyait chercher à l'attacher, à le garder le plus près possible de lui. Et Gokudera lui apprit doucement comment le laisser partir, comment le laisser revenir à eux. Il fallu beaucoup de nuits et de blagues salaces de Yamamoto avant que finalement, Tsuna leur laisse sa chambre en son absence.

Et c'était arrivé. Il contempla la marque qu'il avait laissé sur le cou de Hibari, à l'opposée de celle faite par Tsuna.

"Je crois que je t'aime."

Gokudera écarquilla les yeux, surprit par ce qu'il venait lui-même de dire. C'était ça ? Juste ça ? Il aimait Hibari ?

"Crétin. Bien sûr que tu m'aimes."

"Tu pourrais me dire que tu m'aimes aussi connard."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je t'aime ?"

"Parce que tu aimes Tsuna peut-être ? Tu pourrais m'aimer aussi enflure!"

"Je ne l'aime pas. Et je ne t'aime pas."

"Quoi ? Tu veux que je te frappe ?"

"Quand tu veux herbivore. Je vais te battre à mort."

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier mon chien au strabisme divergeant pour- rien du tout. Merci à vous, chers lecteurs, de prendre le temps de laisser une review. Je posterai la suite dans tous les cas, je veux écrire le chapitre 6 et pour en arriver là, je dois faire les quatre précédents. Mais savoir ce que vous en pensez, savoir quels sont vos goûts, me permettra de travailler mon écriture dans mes textes plus réfléchis.

Au passage, deuxième chapitre demain! Et troisième après demain! Youhou! L'autoroute du bonheur se profile devant nous! Navrée pour les fautes, relecture en journée demain!

Note de l'auteur aux lecteurs de QEHE : Ah ah ah. Bon, je suis prête à recevoir des pierres, des larmes, des cris, des hurlements. Ma bêta-lectrice travaille en ce moment, beaucoup, et ne peut donc pas assurer ses fonctions. De plus, le chapitre à venir étant le chapitre 33, il sera extrême. Je le réécris depuis un bon moment sans être satisfaite. Et n'ai toujours pas mis dans le document la dernière scène écrite sous trois versions différentes sur mes feuilles volantes. Je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir craché dessus. Dès que possible, je posterai la suite. En attendant, parce que c'est la fête à Hibari, un passage a été ajouté. En espérant ne pas briser vos rêves quand vous découvrirez qu'il ne s'agit que d'un petit morceau …


	3. Troisième Histoire

Titre : Hibari is for threesome, ou encore « Joyeux anniversaire Hibari! Bon, tu t'allonges ici, je fais défiler les candidats! ».

Auteur : FayVerte (j'assume. Le threesome, c'est magique)

Rating : M comme masturbation, masochisme, MAJEUR, et pas comme sexe mais pourtant!

Genre : Yaoi. PWP (Plot, what plot ? = Du sexe du sexe du sexe et encore du sexe) à trois.

Discalmer : Si j'étais l'auteur de Reborn … et bien voilà, je ne le suis pas. Rien n'est à moi que les couples plus ou moins improbable (Je crois au dernier! Si, j'y crois! Il est fort, il est beau, il sent bon le sable chaud! Et il me donne envie de parader en petite tenue dans la rue en chantant « Chaud Cacao, chaud chaud chaud chocolat! », c'est dire!) et l'enchaînement des mots. Merci de ne pas voler ce texte avant de l'avoir lu. Quand vous l'aurez lu, vous n'en aurez plus envie de toutes façons.

Avertissement : L'histoire qui va suivre ne traite pas de deux hommes vivant une relation platonique et romantiquement établie. Non. Elle parle de trois hommes qui se font plaisir ensemble. Beaucoup plaisir. Si vous êtes choqués, traumatisés, anéantis, homophobes, menez une étude sur « Pourquoi les auteurs de fanfictions écrivent ? », ou autre chose du même genre, mon adresse msn est disponible et je réponds aux messages privés.

Doubler le plaisir

« You're so dirty little kitty. »

Hibari rit en entendant son amant, le frappant au visage. Le coup ne lui avait pas fait mal, il voulait simplement voir son regard changer. Regarder le bleu glacé de ses yeux se réchauffer, brûler chaque parcelle de son corps sur laquelle il se posait. Et ça marchait. Il gémit en sentant les ongles du blond se planter plus profondément dans ses hanches et son sexe le pénétrer, si fort que s'en était douloureux, si fort qu'il ne pouvait que se concentrer sur le plaisir que ça provoquait chez lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ? »

Le ton était indifférent, et son amant redoubla d'ardeur, l'envoyant au bord de l'explosion. Hibari grogna en sentant une main enserrer brutalement son érection à la base, l'empêchant de venir. Il se tourna vers son deuxième amant, lequel souriait méchamment. Il se laissa embrasser par le brun, complètement emporté par le baiser. Il le ravageait toujours avec une telle possessivité! Hibari n'avait jamais retrouvé cette violence auprès de qui que ce soit. Le moindre de ses contacts, le moindre de ses regards criait qu'il lui appartenait. Et il le marquait tellement qu'Hibari avait arrêté les autres rencontres, incapable d'expliquer l'oiseau tatoué sur son corps.

« Ne lui prête pas attention. »

Et Hibari obéit. Il ferma les yeux, gémissant en sentant la main déserrer sa poigne sur son sexe. Il aurait pu venir. Il voulait tellement jouir, se répandre entre leur corps, tomber dans leur bras, sa rage enfin calmée. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux en sentant une pair de menottes se refermer sur ses mains.

« Je te hais. »

Il chercha à se dégager, à s'éloigner du brun qui continuait à le toucher, à lui faire mal. Et tellement de bien en même temps. Il n'arrêtait pas de toucher ses tétons, jusqu'à la douleur. Il l'avait rendu tellement sensible que parfois, le simple frottement du tissu contre sa peau suffisait à l'exciter.

« Je te hais. »

Il gémit cette fois, cherchant autant à se dégager qu'à s'empaler sur le blond. C'était si bon de l'avoir à l'intérieur de lui. Si bon de le voir se mordre les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements. Il voulait le faire crier. Hibari se jeta sur ses lèvres, affamé. Il voulait l'entendre. Il voulait le sentir devenir encore plus dur. Il voulait voir son visage tordu par la douleur. Il voulait qu'il le fasse jouir par ses simples va-et-vient. Et l'autre ne l'en empêcherait pas.

« Ah! »

Il se débattait pour échapper à la poigne de fer qui le tenait. Il ruait, donnant des coups de pieds pour lui échapper. Il le toucha quand le brun accrocha ses mains menottées à un fil suspendu à cet effet, juste au dessus du lit. Le connard.

« Je te tuerai. »

« Ah ah ah! »

Le rire lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. Et le regard qui l'accompagnait, si dévorant! Il ne haïssait personne autant que lui. Il n'y avait personne qu'il désirait plus tuer. Ou si, le blond sous lui sur lequel il ne pouvait plus s'empaler, attaché juste assez haut pour que ses fesses décollent du lit.

« Je te tuerai. »

Il écarta les jambes, répondant au baiser du blond qui s'était redressé. Hum. Si fort. Son sexe buttait à l'intérieur de lui, si proche de cette zone qui lui faisait perdre la vision, lui faisait perdre tout contrôle de lui-même. Ah! Ici, oui, juste là!

« I wanna fuck you so hard that you're not gonna sing for someone else after this. »

Il ne comprenait rien et il s'en fichait. Il le prenait juste comme il fallait, dur et fort. Et ses baiser qui descendaient le long de son torse …

« Tu aimes ça, 'ya ? »

Il hocha la tête sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sans rompre le baiser. Les lèvres contre les siennes étaient si chaudes, l'illusion si parfaite. Il entendant le bruit des chaînes, le bruit des testicules frappant contre ses fesses. Il se souvenait du regard que son amant avait eu quand il l'avait menotté au lit, le laissant incapable de le toucher pendant que l'autre le préparait. Ses poignets étaient toujours entaillés. Il se souvenait des insultes qu'il avait dit, qu'il était incapable de comprendre, et du grondement animal qui s'était échappé de sa gorge. Et l'autre qui riait dans son dos, dominateur, toujours.

« Bien sûr que tu aimes. Je le sais. Et ça se voit. »

Il l'aurait tué. Tué pour le toucher, pour tirailler la peau de son sexe et retirer sa main aussitôt. Il l'aurait tué pour caresser ses bourses et le laisser complètement pantelant immédiatement après. Il l'aurait tué, l'aurait réduit à une pulpe de chair et de sang, et se serait fait baiser par l'autre sur son cadavre. Il l'aurait tué.

« Oh my fucking god, kitty! »

Kyoya planta ses dents dans l'épaule de son amant, l'encourageant. Il adorait le son de sa voix, si familière, et les intonations, totalement inconnues. Il le baisait si bien.

« Je vais te frapper à mort si tu ne me fais pas jouir **maintenant**. »

Il se fichait que l'autre soit incapable de lui répondre, incapable de penser en _japonais_ pour le moment. L'autre savait. Il aurait pu traduire s'il avait voulu faire un effort. Mais non, il n'était qu'un allumeur. Il jouait avec lui, avec eux et le savait très bien.

« Tu veux que je te fasse du bien aussi 'ya, hum ? »

L'enflure. Bien sûr qu'il le voulait! Mais il ne lui dirait pas. Surtout pas quand son ton était si contrôlé, surtout pas quand il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

« Oui! »

La réponse lui échappa comme une langue redessinait l'oiseau sur sa hanche. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas honte de se comporter comme ça. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dont il acceptait de suivre les commandes, et c'était lui. Alors il se fichait d'être dans des positions _dérangeantes_, à défaut de honteuses. Il se fichait de tout ce qui n'était pas les orgasmes qu'ils lui donnaient, ensemble.

Il retint sa surprise en sentant la chaîne s'abaisser, le laissant tomber contre le blond. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses jambes. Il voulait continuer à sentir, à sentir les ondes de plaisir, et voir son amant le baiser sans se retenir.

« Fuck, Kyoya! »

Il le mordit pour l'insulte. Même si elle ne lui était pas adressée. Il est le seul à pouvoir l'insulter. S'insulter. Il s'en fichait, actuellement rien ne comptait plus que les sensations.

« C'est rare de t'avoir aussi bruyant. »

Hibari ne protesta pas quand son attaque fut bloquée, une clé de bras le redressant et tiraillant douloureusement son épaule. Il lui déboiterait l'épaule, **juste parce qu'il le peut**, si ses deux poignets n'étaient pas menottés, il le sait. Alors Hibari se redressa, se retournant pour enfin faire face au brun. Il l'allongea sous lui, gémissant sous les doigts de son second partenaire qui s'enfonçaient en lui. Il devait se masturber. Mais il sentait le brun tendu sous lui, énervé. Il sourit avant de l'embrasser, doucement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le laissait faire, le laissait le marquer comme ça, le marquer si profondément qu'il ne s'en remettait jamais. Il descendit le long de son torse, venant à son tour lécher et mordiller le tatouage sur sa hanche. Le même que le sien.

« Dociles ce soir ? »

Hibari le mordit. Il savait déjà la réponse, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'adulte posait des questions sans raison.

« C'est vrai que kitty te va bien, chaton. »

Il le griffait maintenant.

« Ça fait de moi une panthère, non ? »

Hibari se fichait de ce qu'il racontait. Ce qui était valable pour l'un l'était aussi pour l'autre, il n'avait pas à les écouter. Juste à les ressentir. Et là, il n'y avait définitivement plus assez d'action. Le blond était bon avec ses doigts, mais il préférait largement son sexe. Il abandonna le brun, reprenant l'érection en lui. C'était tellement plus agréable. Si bon. Et il gémissait enfin sous lui, enfin.

« Fuck! Do something, I'm gonna come! »

Hibari grogna en sentant une seconde érection se presser contre son orifice. Lubrifiée. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé ça. Il ne savait même pas si c'était possible. Mais l'autre devait déjà avoir la réponse. Les salauds. Toujours avec une longueur d'avance. Il ne retint pas un soupir de soulagement en sentant le deuxième sexe s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien il s'était tendu. Hibari se relâcha, supportant les mouvements plus lents, presque doux de son amant. Il s'allongea sur lui, enfonçant son visage dans son épaule. La respiration contre la sienne est haletante, et Hibari la sentit s'interrompre quand il la mordit. Le doigt à l'intérieur, en plus de l'érection, c'était déjà trop.

« You're so tight! »

Hibari perça la peau avec ses canines quand un deuxième doigt se mit à élargir son orifice. Il sentait l'autre main du brun caresser ses testicules, prendre son sexe et le masturber. La sensation était étrange, pas inconnue mais étrange. Mais avant, ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que ça. Il lui faisait du bien et ça n'était pas trop douloureux. La sensation d'avoir quelque chose en plus du sexe du blond en lui lui coupait le souffle. Il cligna des yeux, chassant les gouttes de sueurs qui s'accrochaient à ses cils. Ils allaient le tuer.

« Ah! »

Il ne savait pas qui avait crié, peut-être eux trois en même temps. Il sentait son orifice se contracter autour d'eux et cherchait à se détendre, à ne pas jouir, à ne pas s'effondrer. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Sentir qu'ils étaient tous les deux en lui, sentir leur désir, leur envie, et leurs deux respirations tout contre son oreille, leurs mains qui le caressaient, leurs mains qui s'enlaçaient, et sans relever la tête il pouvait imaginer le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Et ils lui laissaient le temps, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça. Hibari se rappela la première fois qu'il avait couché avec le blond, l'autre les regardant, les surveillants. Et le sexe qui avait suivi avec lui, la possessivité dans chacun de ses gestes. Puis ils avaient fini par se retrouver tous les trois, incapable de vouloir quelqu'un d'autre, incapable de passer à autre choses que ces échanges de regards, de baisers, et le sexe trop bon pour être vrai. Hibari sentit toute sa force l'abandonner quand l'homme dans son dos commença à bouger. Et le sexe de l'autre durcit encore à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Pour lui déjà, c'était tellement!

« You're mine. »

Hibari cria au coup de rein, si fort, si violent. Il ne lui appartenait pas. Il n'appartenait à personne. Mais c'était si bon, tellement bon. La main de l'adulte se glissa entre les corps de ses deux amants, saisissant son érection délaissée. Il se cambrait contre eux, les recevant à l'intérieur de lui. Et il sentait leurs sexes, frapper cette zone si sensible, cette zone qui le faisait se contracter autour d'eux au rythme de leurs pénétrations.

« Hm! Je vous hais. »

Il les tuerait. Il les dépasserait et les tuerait ce jour là. Si bon. Il sentait ses hanches bouger, s'empalant toujours plus profondément, recherchant toujours plus. Et les lèvres contre les siennes, et les mains sur son corps.

« Jouis. »

Ses yeux fermés, son corps tendu. C'était si bon. Sentir son sexe se vider dans la main de son amant, sur le ventre du deuxième, sentir son orifice se contracter autour d'eux, et leurs coups de boutoirs de plus en plus rapides avant qu'ils jouissent à leur tour à l'intérieur de lui, si bon de se sentir rempli, de sentir combien il leur faisait du bien, combien ils le voulaient. Et leur sperme continuait à se répandre en lui, glissant le long de ses jambes, et il les sentit s'immobiliser. Ils étaient toujours à l'intérieur de lui et c'était si bon qu'il ne parvenait plus à penser, qu'il ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir de les tuer maintenant qu'ils étaient distraits.

Alaude le serrait dans ses bras, enlaçant l'autre Hibari en même temps. Et il n'avait même pas envie de bouger, même pas envie de se demander comment il pouvait supporter de les toucher, supporter toute la sueur entre eux. Il voulait juste sentir la chaleur entre eux, la chaleur, si apaisante.

« Happy birthday my Kyoyas. »

Alaude libéra son sexe du fourreau de chair de Hibari, tout comme l'autre Hibari le fit. Leur cadet couché entre eux, leurs mains enlacées au dessus de ses hanches, il le regardait, son regard bleus si doux que Hibari hésita à le frapper. Mais pour ça il aurait fallu bouger, et ses mains étaient toujours menottées. Il se contenta de grogner, se bouinant sur le torse du lui venant de dix ans plus tard. Il aimait sentir son cœur battre à son oreille, au même rythme que le sien.

« Joyeux anniversaire 'ya. »

Hibari ne se dégagea pas quand Alaude s'imbriqua contre son dos, ne lui laissant aucun espace. Il les sentit échanger au baiser au dessus de sa tête mais il s'en fichait. Tout contre sa hanche, le même tatouage ornait celle de Alaude. Et les caresses étaient si douces. La main qui passait dans ses cheveux, celle qui parcourait son dos, et sentir le torse de Alaude contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, s'endormant, ne remarquant même pas la disparition des menottes.

« Joyeux anniversaire. », souffla-t-il avant de bâiller, imité par son double, faisant rire le premier gardien du Nuage.

* * *

><p>Fon referma la porte derrière lui, se plaquant contre le mur attenant à la chambre. Il regarda sa main qu'il avait inconsciemment introduite dans ses vêtements, pour se masturber en voyant le couple – non, le trio – faire l'amour. Il se laissa glisser au sol, contemplant le sperme qui la recouvrait. Il rougit brutalement, mortifié par la honte qui l'envahissait. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir proposer à Hibari un entraînement dans ces conditions. Pas avant de longues années, très très très longues années. Dix ans suffiraient encore moins à lui faire oublier la scène! Peut-être que dans vingt ans …En attendant, il allait prévenir Reborn qu'il refusait de « s'occuper du gardien du Nuage » comme il lui avait demandé. Non, même cette phrase était … Il repartait immédiatement pour la Chine. Et tant pis pour les Vongola, il ne pouvait rien pour cette famille de dégénérés. Surtout vu ce qu'elle provoquait chez lui. Fon se redressa avant de pousser une plainte. Il avait naturellement entortillé le bout de sa natte. Avec ses doigts.<p>

Note de l'auteur : Il y a deux ans, je disais « Je pense que la personne qu'Hibari voudrait le plus combattre, le plus dépasser, c'est lui-même. Quelque soit son âge. La version officieuse, c'est que Hibari est sexy. Alors deux Hibari c'est le paradis. ». L'année suivante, je disais à propos du A18 « Le TYL1818 est bon aussi. Mais là, ça atteint un niveau d'étrangeté avancée ». Et bien voilà. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez. Je ne sais même pas si vous pouvez décemment en penser quelque chose. Je ne sais même pas s'il est LEGAL de l'envisager. Sachez simplement que non, l'année prochaine je ne ferai pas des foursome. Même si avec Fon, l'idée est tentante.

Concours : Je n'en ai pas encore fait cette année. Un drabble à la personne qui trouve la réponse à la grande question : pourquoi ce couple pour ce chapitre ? Cette question est valable pour tous les textes à venir et ceux déjà postés. N'hésitez pas à participer et passez commande sur ce que vous voulez.

Remarque : les phrases en anglais sont en faites dites en français. Pourquoi ? Alaude signifie en français, comme nous public francophone sommes aptes à le constater alouette (et donc oui, son nom en japonais est Hibari. D'où le tatouage alouette sur la hanche qu'ils ont tous les trois. Parce que TYLHibari est possessif envers Hibari et que Hibari ne suit les ordres que d'une seule personne : lui-même. Ça n'est pas du tout tordus. C'est juste du fan-girlisme primaire). Longue parenthèse. Hum. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'ai décidé de considérer Alaude comme parlant nativement français jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache un peu plus sur lui. Je suis presque certaine que Daemon va nous fournir quelques informations intéressantes …

Et la traduction de ses répliques (très difficile et très ... évoluées ?) :

« You're so dirty little kitty. » : « Tu es si obscène chaton. »

« I wanna fuck you so hard that you're not gonna sing for someone else after this. » : « Je veux te baiser si fort que tu seras incapable de chanter pour quelqu'un d'autre après ça. » (alouette, chanter … non, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit)

« Oh my fucking god, kitty! » : Difficile à traduire en incluant l'insulte religieuse. Sorte de « Putain, chaton! »

« Fuck, Kyoya! » : « Bordel, Kyoya! » (Kyoya était le nom qu'il donne à TYLHibari, chaton celui réservé à Hibari)

« Fuck! Do something, I'm gonna come! » : « Putain! Fais quelque chose, je vais jouir! »

« You're so tight! » : « Tu es si serré! »

« You're mine. » : « Tu m'appartiens. »

« Happy birthday my Kyoyas. » : « Joyeux anniversaires mes Kyoya. »

Merci à koko-chan pour ses messages! J'espère que ces nouveaux chapitres te plairont. C'est un plaisir de te recroiser en tout cas. Je retourne sur QEHE dès que possible hein. Vraiment désolée.


	4. Quatrième Histoire

Titre : Hibari is for threesome, ou encore « Joyeux anniversaire Hibari! Bon, tu t'allonges ici, je fais défiler les candidats! ».

Auteur : FayVerte (j'assume. Le threesome, c'est magique)

Rating :

Genre : Yaoi. Agression et violence

Discalmer : Si j'étais l'auteur de Reborn … et bien voilà, je ne le suis pas. Rien n'est à moi que les couples plus ou moins improbable (Je crois au dernier! Si, j'y crois! Il est fort, il est beau, il sent bon le sable chaud! Et il me donne envie de parader en petite tenue dans la rue en chantant « Chaud Cacao, chaud chaud chaud chocolat! », c'est dire!) et l'enchaînement des mots. Merci de ne pas voler ce texte avant de l'avoir lu. Quand vous l'aurez lu, vous n'en aurez plus envie de toutes façons.

Avertissement : L'histoire qui va suivre ne traite pas de deux hommes vivant une relation platonique et romantiquement établie. Non. Elle parle de trois hommes qui se font plaisir ensemble. Beaucoup plaisir. Si vous êtes choqués, traumatisés, anéantis, homophobes, menez une étude sur « Pourquoi les auteurs de fanfictions écrivent ? », ou autre chose du même genre, mon adresse msn est disponible et je réponds aux messages privés.

Agression sentimentale et tendre violence

Se mordre les lèvres. Résister à l'envie de ravager les siennes. Résister à l'envie de le prendre, à l'envie d'enfin s'enfoncer en lui. Le regarder gémir, le regarder écarter les jambes pour l'accueillir, les sentir enserrer sa taille pour le rapprocher. Et proche, il l'est. Tellement qu'il pourrait le tuer de le faire souffrir comme ça. Il pourrait le tuer. Ses mains serrent autour de la gorge de son presque amant. Presque. Il sert, il sert, et l'autre se contente de redresser la tête, le défis brûlant dans ses yeux. _Ose_, lui dit-il méprisant par son simple regard. Et ses mains appuient contre sa pomme d'Adam. Avant de tomber, sans force.

Il pourrait le tuer s'il ne l'aimait pas autant.

* * *

><p>« Quoi ? »<p>

« … rien. »

« … »

« … »

« Je raccroche. »

* * *

><p>Il est retourné le voir. Parce qu'il savait trouver la porte ouverte. Parce qu'il s'était renseigné. Et parce qu'il n'a plus besoin de se renseigner. Il est toujours en quête de la moindre information, à la recherche du moindre instant où il pourra le toucher. Le toucher, si peu. Le toucher.<p>

Et il dévore son corps masqué par le drap qui les recouvre tous les deux. Il le dévore du regard, dévoreur d'envie. Il le dévore à pouvoir se le rappeler quand il ne pourra plus venir. Il dort. Et il veut, juste cette fois, laisser une marque. Laisser une trace. S'approprier juste une parcelle de cette peau. Juste une parcelle de ce corps qui ne lui a jamais appartenu. Juste une parcelle de ce cœur qu'il ne sait pas où trouver.

* * *

><p>« Tu parles cette fois ? »<p>

« Ouais. »

« Très bien. »

« … »

« Il est tard ici. J'suis fatigué. »

« Dis Gokudera, tu crois que c'est mal d'aimer ? »

* * *

><p>Le paquet de cigarettes se froisse entre ses mains. Il en saisit une, l'écrasant entre ses doigts. Il l'allume, s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois à cause de son briquet trop usé. Il l'a ramassé au cours d'une mission. Et ne l'a jamais jeté. Parce que cette mission, il l'a faite avec Lui, avec Lui qui est pendu au cou d'un autre. Avec Lui qui se laisse embrasser sur les lèvres, collant son corps, son putain de corps indécent contre son amant. Le véritable. Le seul.<p>

Personne ne passe dans le couloir. Il n'y a que lui et sa solitude, que lui et le couple. Ce couple qu'il hait. Ce couple qui lui brise le cœur.

Parce qu'il l'aime.

* * *

><p>« Il est rentré. On s'est croisés. »<p>

« Tsuna me l'a dit. »

« Tsuna était heureux de le revoir ? »

« Trop pour que tu puisses le tuer. »

« Ah ah ah! Le tuer ? Moi ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Ne poses pas de question dont tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse. »

« Vous êtes vraiment- … je ne sais pas comment ça va se terminer. »

« Terminer quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle. Et tes appels – tu n'as toujours pas compris le principe du fuseau horaire ? – ne font que confirmer que quelque chose à commencé. »

« … C'est déjà terminé. »

* * *

><p>Le sang coule le long de sa mâchoire. Coupure aux lèvres. Le coup ne l'a pas raté. Tout ça pour un baiser. Tout ça pour un baiser qu'il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir donné, d'avoir volé. Peut-être, il a encore la sensation du souffle chaud qui balaye sa bouche. Peut-être juste une illusion, un fantasme. Tout ça pour un baiser. Il rit. Il rit parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Lui cracher ses sentiments ? Déjà fait. Lui promettre la mort ? Aussi. Lui mentir, lui dire que ce n'est qu'une blague, vague accident et petit dérapage ? Bien sûr que ça ne marche pas. Il avait seize ans quand il a essayé cette version là. Seize ans et ça ne marchait déjà pas.<p>

Et onze ans plus tard, il l'aime toujours. Et onze ans plus tard, il se brise toujours le cœur contre chacun de ses refus.

Et onze ans plus tard, il se perd toujours. Et onze ans plus tard, il abandonne toujours sa fierté pour la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Sûr les vêtements qui les recouvrent.

* * *

><p>« Allo ? »<p>

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense. »

« Ça fait longtemps. »

« Ça n'a pas changé. »

« … »

« Je ne l'aime pas. C'est pas que c'est un connard ou autre. Bon, c'en est un. »

« … »

« Heureux que tu ne le défendes pas. Mais tu t'es foutu dans la merde tout seul. Je peux rien te dire. »

« Est-ce que … est-ce que c'est si mal de l'aimer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir ? »

« Je … ne sais pas. »

« … Yamamoto … »

« Je raccroche. »

* * *

><p>Et tout à coup, son corps qui se presse contre le sien. Leurs chemises qui s'ouvrent, leurs torses qui se touchent. Des presque baisers, des morsures, et des griffures dans son dos. Il le plaque contre le mur, se foutant du sang qui a giclé dessus plus tôt. Tout ce qui compte, c'est la peau de Hibari qui s'expose, enfin. La peau de Hibari que, trop rarement, il peut toucher. Il tremble en passant ses doigts dessus, il tremble en dessinant ses hanches, en dessinant la courbure de son dos. Il tremble et il voudrait pouvoir pleurer. Pleurer d'être aussi pathétique. Pleurer d'avoir les mots qui lui brûlent la langue, les mots qui veulent sortir à n'en plus pouvoir les rattraper. Il voudrait pouvoir en pleurer. S'il ne savait pas ce que ça amènerait.<p>

Les cadavres jonchent le sol. Et l'érection de Hibari se presse contre la sienne. Et ses gémissements emplissent la pièce. Que la seule chose qu'il reste de cette scène apocalyptique soit leurs deux respirations.

Et tout à coup, Hibari est couché sous lui. Et il sent qu'il lui fait mal, il sent ses muscles se contracter. Il sent toute la tension qui monte dans son corps, qui monte comme il réalise que sa main bloque celles de son presque-amant. Et que la deuxième enserre son érection.

C'est si bon de sentir son désir, de sentir son excitation, de sentir que quelque part, au moins un peu, il a envie de lui. C'est si bon que son flingue pointe contre la tempe de Hibari. Et son doigt sur la gâchette qui ne tremble même pas. Il pourrait tout arrêter. Il pourrait tout stopper ici. Garder cette dernière image de lui, l'enlever au reste du monde. Garder son regard, garder ses yeux qui en cet instant ne voient que lui. Il pourrait l'enlever à jamais.

Un coup de rein contre ses hanches et son doigt dérape.

Le tir part.

* * *

><p>« Désolé. »<p>

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

« C'est mon boulot d'éviter ce genre de situation. »

« On ne pouvait pas faire autrement pour cette mission. »

« … »

« … alors là, je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu as dit. Tu répètes ? »

« On est ami! C'est mon devoir de m'assurer que … tu te retrouves pas dans ce genre de situation. »

« Ah ah ah! Tu as beau dire ça, je ne sais pas pour qui c'était le plus dangereux là. »

« Yamamoto, tu ne lui feras jamais de mal. »

« A ta place, je n'en serai pas si sûr. J'ai tiré tu sais. »

« Et tu ne l'as pas touché. »

« … »

« Tu ne lui feras jamais mal. Sinon, vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation merdique. »

« Ah ah ah! Tu as dit merdique! »

« C'est bon, ta gueule. Il est trois heures du matin chez moi. »

« Amusant, je croyais que le Bras Droit devait être présentable en toutes circonstances ? »

« Et tu sais quoi ? Je t'emmerde! »

« Ok, ok. On toque. Je raccroche. »

« Ok. Yamamoto! »

« Quoi ? »

« … juste, ne sois pas … sois prudent. »

« Ah ah ah! Allez, salut! »

* * *

><p>Le coup est parti tout seul. Coup de poing pour passer sa frustration. Coup de poing si facilement bloqué. La clé de bras s'éternise, lui laissant le temps de retrouver ses esprits.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il pose la question alors qu'il sait ce que son invité veut. Il le sait. Il a été son élève. Il le connaît, au moins un peu. Sûrement mieux que Hibari.

« Mais putain, dis-moi ce que tu veux! »

* * *

><p>« Yamamoto! »<p>

« Je ne ferai rien. »

« Take- »

* * *

><p>Verre de vin à la main. Le connard. Verre de main à la main. Main qui tremble à peine. Et Hibari assit sur ses genoux. Hibari qui se niche contre son cou. Hibari qui le laisse le caresser, Hibari qui le laisse le toucher. Hibari qui Hibari qui.<p>

Hibari qui ne lui laisse rien.

Même pas les miettes d'une relation merdique. Même pas les restes d'une séparation brutale. Même pas la décence d'une once d'affection.

Hibari qui le laisse avec sa putain de solitude. Hibari qui s'abandonne dans ses bras. Hibari qui le laisse, en **public**, l'embrasser. Hibari qui ne frappe pas quand ses mains passent sous ses vêtements, l'encourageant même. D'un regard. D'un geste. D'une morsure.

Hibari qui se laisse embrasser malgré le goût du vin. Là où il n'a jamais que frôlé ses lèvres. Rêve volé juste devant lui.

* * *

><p>« Tu as mentis. »<p>

« Mais ça arrangeait tout le monde. »

« Bordel Yamamoto, on n'avait pas encore la preuve qu'ils étaient coupables! »

« Vous l'avez trouvé à temps. Ils étaient encore en vie à ce moment là. »

« Putain Yamamoto ne fais pas ça! »

« Je ne fais rien. Je n'ai jamais rien fait. »

« … »

« Je- »

« Yamamoto- »

« … oui ? »

« … C'est vrai que c'est un connard. Et je ne l'aime pas. Mais toi au contraire tu … et seulement parce qu'il est … lui. »

« Je raccroche. »

« Yamamoto, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Rien. Juste … quelque chose. »

* * *

><p>Deux corps abandonnés. Ou presque.<p>

Les bandages sur le torse de Reborn surprennent. Juste un peu. Il est appuyé contre le coussin, le regardant. Le regardant derrière le corps de Hibari qui bouge. Qui s'empale **de lui-même** sur Reborn. Qui se laisse **dominer**. Ou non, pense-t-il, toujours sidéré, quand un coup de tonfa est négligemment bloqué par l'Arcobaleno.

Il hésite. Entrer ou sortir.

Et malgré lui, malgré le mal que ça lui fait, il entre dans la chambre. Et l'odeur de sexe est si flagrante. L'odeur de Hibari qu'il reconnaît où qu'il aille. Et celle de Reborn.

Il ne comprend pas. La porte était ouverte. Tout simplement. Comme quand l'autre le laisse seul, et que sa porte est ouverte pour laisser les autres entrer. Pour le laisser entrer. L'autre dans cette histoire, c'est lui.

Il hésite. S'approcher. Ou partir. Rester sur place n'est pas un choix. Rester sur place n'est jamais un choix. Surtout pas contre lui. Surtout pas contre eux.

Yamamoto retire sa cravate, s'immobilisant un instant en voyant une veste posée sur la chaise. Là où il met habituellement la sienne. Il doit partir. Sans se retourner. Sans revenir. Partir.

Et Hibari gémit.

Il veut lui faire mal. Lui faire aussi mal qu'il l'aime. Lui faire aussi mal que Hibari lui fait du bien quand, finalement, il s'endort à ses côtés.

Reborn le regarde approcher. Il le fusille du regard. Lui aussi de toutes façons.

Ses bras autour du corps de Hibari. Ses bras qui l'enlacent. Et Hibari qui continue à bouger ses hanches. Ses vêtements doivent frotter contre son dos mais il s'en fiche, mais il l'**ignore**. Et Reborn le regarde. Et Reborn ne sourit pas. Yamamoto reçoit Hibari dans ses bras quand il l'allonge, quand il les allonge. Et ses yeux brillent si fort. Yamamoto le regarde, incapable de détacher son regard de la haine qu'il reçoit. A moins que ce soit autre chose. Il se demande si ses yeux brillent avec le même éclat. Et Hibari gémit entre eux. Gémissement de plaisir quand il lui brise le cœur. Leur ? Tout à coup, il ne sait plus. Surtout quand Hibari se tourne vers lui. Surtout quand ses yeux enregistrent l'expression qu'affiche le visage de Reborn. Surtout quand les lèvres de Hibari, enfin, se posent sur les siennes.

* * *

><p>Ils ne bougent pas. Hibari s'est endormi et ils ne bougent plus depuis qu'il a passé ses bras autour de la taille de Yamamoto. Plus un seul geste, juste le silence à remplir avec des mots. Il ne peut pas commencer. Pas quand il est celui qui est venu chez Hibari quand l'autre s'y trouvait déjà. Il retire sa main des cheveux de Hibari en voyant le regard de Reborn.<p>

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir. »

Yamamoto hésite avant de rire, embarrassé.

« Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé. »

Il glisse son doigt le long de l'oreille de Hibari, jouant avec ses mèches. Il sourit quand le gardien du Nuage s'éloigne, saisissant l'oreiller à la place. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit nu.

« A ton avis, il pense que tu peux le protéger de moi ? »

« Ah ah ah! Aucune chance! » Yamamoto s'installe plus confortablement dans le lit. Il y a juste assez de place pour eux trois. Juste assez pour croiser ses jambes avec celles de Hibari. Juste assez pour sentir les pieds de Reborn contre les siens. « Mais il sait que je suis bruyant. Je le réveillerai à coup sûr. » Il hésite. Et s'empare finalement de sa veste, au pied du lit. Le paquet de cigarette se froisse entre ses mains. Il en saisit une, et hésite avant de la tendre à Reborn. « Je ne compte pas partir. »

Les doigts de l'Arcobaleno se referment sur la tige. « Je sais. » Lui non plus, comprend-t-il.

« Ta blessure au fait, ça va ? » Ça n'est pas aussi désagréable que prévu. Avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Même si ce quelqu'un baise Hibari. Non, lui fait l'amour, rajoute-t-il. Finalement, Gokudera avait raison. La situation est vraiment merdique.

« C'est rien. » Yamamoto met du temps avant de comprendre qu'il parle de sa blessure. Il commence à fatiguer lui aussi.

Il se couche complètement, se demandant comment Hibari réagira en sentant la fumée à son réveil. Et c'est la première fois qu'il ose penser au futur.

« Tu veux bien envoyer un message à Gokudera ? Pour lui dire que personne n'est mort ? Je préférerai que personne ne vienne s'en assurer. Il risque d'être de mauvais poil sinon. Plus que d'habitude. Et là, on ne pourra vraiment pas discuter. »

« Discuter de quoi ? »

Le rire le surprend. Si chaud. Il a oublié la sensualité de Reborn. Oublié combien cet homme est désirable. Il ne voyait que l'Autre, celui qui avait tout quand il n'avait rien. Là où personne ne possédait quoi que ce soit. Le visage est si proche du sien, si près à l'embrasser. Mais ils se ravissent tous les deux. Dans un rire. Il est encore trop tôt.

Finalement, il se lève pour aller chercher des bandages dans la salle de bain. Et quand il revient, Hibari est toujours endormi. Reborn regarde le gardien abandonné au sommeil comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Et la scène est douloureuse à voir. Il doit se rappeler qu'il n'y est pas extérieur, pas qu'un simple figurant bougeant dans le fond de la scène sans pouvoir être vu. Il est plus.

Et Hibari grogne quand ils le réveillent, lui tenant trop chaud dit-il. Mais cette fois-ci, Yamamoto n'est plus le seul à essayer de le retenir. Et les coups de Hibari se perdent contre Reborn, et son corps tombe contre celui du gardien de la Pluie.

C'est douloureux. Douloureux de penser aux fois où il partira, pour des missions, loin. Douloureux de se dire qu'ils seront trois. Mais il aime. Et s'il continue, alors sûrement qu'aimer ne fera plus aussi mal.

Il pose sa main sur la taille de Hibari, sans chercher à le rapprocher.

Il a encore pensé au futur.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à ne pas remercier Yoneda Kou pour me faire passer à l'ennemi. Je me sentais déjà minorité opprimée au début de Reborn! en défendant le 6918, et elle m'encourage à envisager le 8018. Sans compter le Reborn/Hibari qui est tout simplement trop **hot** pour être légalisable. Je ne pensais pas écrire une fanfiction si proche de ses doujinshis (pas au sens d'une fanfiction magnifique, à pleurer, à se rouler par terre en suppliant pour la suite, le début, le même, mais bien dans la place que chaque personne prend). Cependant, difficile pour moi maintenant d'imaginer cette relation autrement. En espérant que vous l'ayez aimé. Ceci mis à part : sauvez un auteur de la chute libre, écrivez une review.

Concours : Je n'en ai pas encore fait cette année. Un drabble à la personne qui trouve la réponse à la grande question : pourquoi ce couple pour ce chapitre ? Cette question est valable pour tous les textes à venir et ceux déjà postés. N'hésitez pas à participer et passez commande sur ce que vous voulez.

Merci à Koko-chan pour ses reviews! Je ne pensais pas que tu aimerais le 271859 *rire*. Ca me fait plaisir en tout cas que tu ais laissé un message. J'essaierai de garder ce style d'écriture sous la main. Quant au chapitre 3 : Deux Hibari! Le bonheur! Le rêve absolu! Qu'ajouter à cela ? ... Bon, Alaude mais maintenant c'est fait. La partie suivante demain sauf grave retard. N'hésites pas à relaisser un message~


	5. Cinquième Histoire

Titre : Hibari is for threesome, ou encore « Joyeux anniversaire Hibari! Bon, tu t'allonges ici, je fais défiler les candidats! ».

Auteur : FayVerte (j'assume. Le threesome, c'est magique)

Rating : Disons T.

Genre : Happy Yaoi. Amour, affection et agression.

Discalmer : Si j'étais l'auteur de Reborn … et bien voilà, je ne le suis pas. Rien n'est à moi que les couples plus ou moins improbable (Je crois au dernier! Si, j'y crois! Il est fort, il est beau, il sent bon le sable chaud! Et il me donne envie de parader en petite tenue dans la rue en chantant « Chaud Cacao, chaud chaud chaud chocolat! », c'est dire!) et l'enchaînement des mots. Merci de ne pas voler ce texte avant de l'avoir lu. Quand vous l'aurez lu, vous n'en aurez plus envie de toutes façons.

Avertissement : L'histoire qui va suivre ne traite pas de deux hommes vivant une relation platonique et romantiquement établie. Non. Elle parle de trois hommes qui se font plaisir ensemble. Beaucoup plaisir. Si vous êtes choqués, traumatisés, anéantis, homophobes, menez une étude sur « Pourquoi les auteurs de fanfictions écrivent ? », ou autre chose du même genre, mon adresse msn est disponible et je réponds aux messages privés.

Jeux d'enfants

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Fran l'avait fixé, incrédule. Le garçon était une véritable énigme pour lui. Il en avait tellement entendu parler, que ce soit par les Varia ou le gang Kokuyo, que maintenant qu'il le voyait il se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas exagéré.

Hibari était petit. Certes, il était encore en âge de prendre quelques centimètres, mais il avait entendu dire qu'il ne grandirait pas beaucoup plus. Sa taille mis à part, ce qui marquait était son visage, fin et beau. Mortellement beau même. Et l'expression furieuse qu'il affichait, occupé qu'il était à fusiller Mukuro du regard. Il n'avait rien d'un assassin malgré la lueur brillant dans ses yeux. En le regardant, Fran ne voyait qu'un adolescent qu'il imaginait mal devenir le plus fort des gardiens Vongola.

Le regard gris croisa brièvement le sien, revêtant une expression irritée, avant de revenir sur Mukuro. Fran se demanda s'il pourrait lui aussi allumer le regard de Hibari, avant de soupirer à son « maître » de retirer le trident qu'il venait de planter dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>Les premiers jours qui avaient suivi cette rencontre, Fran avait questionné les membres du groupe Kokuyo. Il avait alors appris que contrairement aux apparences, Hibari était plus âgé que Mukuro. Il avait continué à poser quelques questions puis s'était lassé, avait voulu passer à autre chose. Mais voilà, si Fran en avait marre de Hibari, il était bien le seul.<p>

Il avait suffit qu'il le croise une fois avec le gang Kokuyo pour que le gardien du Nuage devienne le centre des conversation.

Mukuro avait décidé de parader dans Namimori comme ils se rendaient dans une ville voisine, lui expliquant qu'il voulait lui présenter l'homme qui, plus que tous les autres, désirait le tuer. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'entrer dans la ville que le gardien du Nuage se tenait devant eux, leur bloquant la route. Il disait l'accès de Namimori interdit à Mukuro et Ken, le blond étant trop bruyant pour entrer. Mukuro et Hibari ne s'étaient pas affrontés et la rencontre si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi, avait duré en tout et pour tout deux minutes. Mais deux mois plus tard, le nom du gardien Vongola était toujours sur toutes les lèvres.

M.M. se plaignait de l'uniforme de Kokuyo qui, disait-elle, mettait moins en valeur sa beauté que ne le ferait celui de Namimori dont le port avait été rendu obligatoire par qui ? Par Hibari. Ken s'entraînait jour et nuit, surtout la nuit, pour battre les scores des salles d'arcade qu'ils avaient visité marqué par qui ? Toujours Hibari. Chikusa passait ses journées à détailler les inventions d'un dénommé Bird, ses oiseaux leur ayant servi quand ils avaient attaqué pour la première fois Tsunayoshi. Il lui parlait plus particulièrement de l'un d'entre-eux qui était parvenu à développer sa propre identité : le Hi-Bird. D'après qui était-il nommé ? Hibari bien évidemment. Chrome elle-même semblait se rappeler d'une ancienne mission confiée par le grand Mukuro en personne et les tenait informés des moindres déplacements du Vongola qu'elle parvenait à apprendre. Ainsi donc, cinq minutes plus tôt Hibari, puisque c'était bien lui, s'était rendu du temple à l'école. C'était bluffant d'utilité.

Le pire restait sûrement Mukuro qui, assit sur son trône qu'il faisait apparaître à volonté quand il n'utilisait pas Fran pour s'assoir, pouvait tout à coup se mettre à rire seul en prononçant le nom de Hibari.

Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois dans sa vie. Mais déjà, Fran ne pouvait plus supporter le bien trop célèbre gardien du Nuage des Vongola. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui trouvaient de toutes façons ? Il était **petit**, ridiculement **petit**. Il était incapable de cacher ses émotions, ou plutôt la seule qui l'animait à savoir la colère. Dans le métier, en dévoiler autant c'était comme avoir les deux pieds dans la tombe. Et des pieds à la tête, il était un pur produit de japanimation pour jouer les figurants.

Fran soupira, enfouissant son visage sous l'oreiller en entendant le rire de Mukuro. Quelle idée il avait eu d'accepter de dormir dans la chambre à côté de celle de l'illusionniste. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines à tolérer cette situation. Fran se surprit à espérer rejoindre le plus rapidement possible les Varia.

Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Mais Fran sentait déjà qu'il n'aurait jamais beaucoup d'affection pour le gardien du Nuage.

* * *

><p>C'était définitif.<p>

Fran détestait Hibari Kyoya. Et il étranglerait la prochaine personne qui oserait ne serait-ce que mentionner le Vongola.

Tous. Ils parlaient absolument tous de lui.

Xanxus, déjà, l'avait emmené au Japon dont il avait décollé quelques heures plus tôt pour rejoindre les Varia soit dit en passant. Il voulait lui présenter le gardien du Nuage et toutes ses protestations n'y avaient rien changé. Un aller-retour pour le Japon, point de départ la Suède, et tout ça pour quoi ? Simplement pour inviter le Vongola à quitter Tsunayoshi pour rejoindre les Varia. Hibari avait à peine pris la peine d'écouter le fils adoptif du Neuvième avant de le défier.

Fran l'avait alors vu combattre. L'échange était extrêmement différent de celui qu'il avait eu contre Mukuro. Ici, il ne semblait pas vouloir tuer mais bien affronter son adversaire. Et le sourire sur ses lèvres répondait à celui de Xanxus. Il comprenait pourquoi le Varia voulait Hibari avec eux. Le gardien se battait comme un tueur. Il était un tueur. Sûrement. En tout cas, il aimait combattre. La soif de sang, la violence, l'abandon total, il avait déjà tout ça. Et il était extrêmement bon. En les regardant, en le regardant, Fran commençait à croire les histoires racontées par Lussuria à propos d'un combat entre Belphegor et le gardien du Nuage. Hibari parvenait à ne perdre aucun mouvement. Il avait une capacité d'analyse hors du commun, étudiant son adversaire sous tous les plans, étudiant sa posture, ses appuis, et les mouvements que Xanxus ne déroulait pas encore d'emblée, ceux où il n'hésitait pas mais ralentissait. Il profitait de la moindre brèche pour frapper. Et il frappait fort, pensa Fran en évitant un coup de feu. Il rappela à Xanxus sa présence et le chef des Varia l'insulta, lui ordonnant de ne plus se remettre sur son chemin. Cela suffit tout de même à interrompre le combat.

Pendant le trajet qui les emmena en Sicile, Fran se repassait le combat qu'il avait vu. Il admit alors avoir légèrement mésestimé le gardien pour parer l'adulation qu'il semblait provoquer chez toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. Seulement légèrement. Mais le combat avait été impressionnant. Était-ce vraiment un combat d'ailleurs ? Ou une simple joute entre deux hommes incapables de se retenir ? Il comprit la fascination qu'il provoquait chez tous les mafieux obsédés par la force. Et chez les sadiques pervers manipulateur aussi, ajouta-t-il en envoyant un message à Mukuro pour lui décrire l'affrontement. À ce moment là, Fran commençait lui aussi à être intéressé par le gardien. Il ne se doutait pas encore qu'il allait vivre l'enfer en débarquant.

Lussuria les attendait à l'aéroport, agitant une banderole si rose et pleine de cœurs qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait eu la place d'écrire « Boss » dessus. Quand ils entrèrent dans la voiture, le Varia avait déjà prononcé dix-huit fois le prénom de Hibari. Au premier feu rouge, qu'il grilla, il en était à vingt-six. Et non, Lussuria ne roulait pas lentement.

Quand il sortit de la voiture, il reçu de plein fouet une attaque Hurlement supersonic lancé par un Squalo sauvage, à savoir un Squalo que Xanxus n'avait pas prévenu du léger détour qu'il prenait pour revenir de la Suède. Et quand il lui cria pour la quarantième fois, dans la soirée, qu'il était irresponsable et qu'il espérait bien que **Hibari** ne les rejoindrait jamais pour qu'il n'ait pas encore à se payer tout le travail, Fran envisagea de passer dans son dos pour lui couper les cheveux. Il devait lui rester quelques couteaux lancés par Belphegor dans le dos, que le Varia lui avait ordonné de conserver en place.

Leviathan demandait à quitter le manoir toutes les deux minutes exactement, les main chargées de lourdes chaînes pour ramener qui à son chef bien-aimé ? **Hibari**.

Mammon imitait Mukuro, riant en prononçant le nom du gardien.

Seul Belphegor ne disait rien. Mais ses silences en disaient plus que n'importe quel long discours, il n'avait pas besoin de parler. La photo que lui donna Xanxus en arrivant, représentant le gardien, conserva son attention pendant trois mois. Trois longs mois durant lesquels il tailla dans la glace l'image exacte se trouvant sur la photographie.

À ce moment-là, Fran pensait ne pas pouvoir haïr quelqu'un plus fort qu'il ne haïssait Hibari. Puis les Varia se rendirent au QG des Vongola.

* * *

><p>Fran haïssait vraiment Hibari. Mais il admettait qu'il pouvait se montrer utile.<p>

Quand il était arrivé dans la maison où Xanxus avait grandit, il s'était souvenu que l'enfer était constitué de plusieurs cercles et eut l'impression d''être entré dans le troisième.

Le parfait exemple était Yamamoto. Selon lui, personne n'osait frapper Hibari Kyoya. Il utilisait donc son nom comme mot de passe pour tout. Sa chambre, le garage où se trouvait sa moto, son ordinateur portable, son ordinateur fixe, ses adresses e-mails, tout était littéralement protégé par Hibari Kyoya. Puis Fran avait découvert que Yamamoto utilisait également le nom pour protéger sa connexion internet.

Gokudera crachait à longueur de journée le nom de Hibari, incapable de se contrôler. Si les dossiers étaient en retard – pour sa défense dans le cas présent il avait souvent raison – c'était la faute de Hibari. Si les comptes étaient vides, c'était encore et toujours sa faute. Mais il était également responsable si Gokudera se cognait le pied contre son lit le matin, si Tsunayoshi avait de la fièvre ou pire, s'il osait pleuvoir le jour où le Dixième devait sortir en ville. Puis Fran s'aperçut bien vite que c'était également la faute de Hibari si sa moto disparaissait mystérieusement pendant la journée et revenait le soir, sans prêter attention à l'odeur d'essence émanant de Belphegor et Fran le soir.

Lentement, Fran se surprit à accepter de reconnaître Hibari comme étant l'un des principaux centres d'attention des mafieux, et à se saisir de plus en plus des avantages que cela comportait.

Lambo arrêtait de pleurer dès que le nom du gardien était prononcé découvrit-il rapidement, se surprenant lui-même à le répéter régulièrement. Ryohei pouvait tout interrompre et enfin écouter ce qu'on lui disait quand il nommait Hibari. Le Docteur Shamal abandonnait toute idée d'examen – il était étrangement persuadé qu'il était une fille – s'il disait apercevoir Hibari. Tsunayoshi se terrait toujours derrière son bureau et oui, il avait essayé, pouvait aller jusqu'à se jeter dans la piscine en hiver s'il parlait du japonais. Enfin, il avait acquis le pouvoir de se débarrasser de Dino en utilisant le nom magique, l'homme décidant soudainement de rendre visite à son « élève ».

Fran haïssait toujours Hibari, ne réalisant pas que lui aussi répétait son nom, encore et encore. Et que plus il le disait, plus il se l'appropriait.

* * *

><p>Fran ne comprenait plus Hibari.<p>

Il se l'était imaginé. Il avait cru le connaître. À force de répéter son nom, à force de l'entendre, il avait cru. Mais il s'était trompé. Largement trompé.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, incapable d'effacer la vision qu'il avait eu. Ailes de papillon brisées contre griffes d'araignée arrachées. Des fleurs sur les deux corps, couleur de bleuets. Des fleurs qui se nourrissaient de sang, des fleurs rougies de plaisir. Et l'odeur dans la pièce, cette odeur qu'il connaissait sans la connaître.

Blême, il s'assit aux côtés de Mukuro. Les hurlements de Squalo ne l'atteignaient plus. Il n'y avait rien que ses pensées qui se répétaient encore encore encore.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était au final ? Un substitue là aussi ? Rien que l'ombre d'un homme trop libre en plus d'être celle de Mammon ? Fran n'afficha aucune réaction quand un trident se planta dans son chapeau. Il ne fit aucune remarque quand Ken lui marcha dessus. Coup de couteau dans le dos, et son corps se figea entièrement. Belle image. Belphegor s'assit à ses côtés, sans rien laisser paraître. Il ne l'aimait même pas. Trop semblables par leur génie. C'était juste vexant.

« Mais si Belphegor est un prince… tu es un peu sa princesse ? »

Ils le savaient ? Tous ? Les éclats de rires, le regards amusés, fier même de Belphegor, et le coup de tonfa qu'esquivait Yamamoto à cause de sa phrase. Pour la première fois, Fran sentit une onde de douleur le traverser.

Le lendemain soir, rentrés chez eux, quand il se coucha, Fran regarda un instant la couronne posée à côté de son chapeau. Le prince et la grenouille.

Quand Belphegor l'embrassa, il se surprit à chercher le goût des lèvres de Hibari. Et soupira de lassitude quand un couteau lui transperça le bras.

Non, Fran ne comprenait vraiment plus ce qu'il se passait. Mais il sentait que rien n'allait s'arranger.

* * *

><p>Fran ne connaissait pas Hibari.<p>

Il ne l'avait pas encore réalisé, mais il ne le connaissait pas. Et tout à coup, il le rencontra.

Il le voyait depuis plus d'un an. Il avait passé plus d'une année à le regarder, à le nommer, à penser à lui. Et Hibari ne lui avait encore jamais retourné son regard. Et Fran se sentait, pour la première fois, trembler de haine contre cet homme qui ne l'avait même pas oublié, mais tout simplement jamais vu.

Quand Hibari l'avait regardé pour la première fois, Fran avait enfin compris. Il avait les yeux gris. Et tout à coup, tout semblait s'assembler. Les lames de Belphegor, les yeux de Hibari, le Hell Ring qu'il avait au doigt. Il l'avait imaginé en noir et blanc quand il n'était qu'un nuancé de gris. Et plus Hibari le regardait et plus il réalisait qu'il ne savait rien. Quel âge avait-il ? Pourquoi aimait-il autant la ville de Namimori ? Qui lui avait appris à se battre ? Pourquoi avait-il rejoint les Vongola ?

Et tout à coup, le tonfa le transperça. Il se demanda s'il serait mort s'il n'avait pas esquivé l'attaque. Avant de s'éloigner prudemment.

« Tu es un illusionniste. »

« Oui. »

Il se promenait avec des couteaux plantés dans le dos et Mukuro le forçait à l'appeler maître. Il n'y avait aucune raison de chercher à dévier la conversation ou mentir.

« Je haïs les illusionnistes. »

« C'est assez… paradoxal. »

Hibari n'afficha aucune réaction. Fran se permit de poursuivre.

« Je ne me trompe pas en disant que tu en es un aussi. »

« Je ne suis pas un illusionniste. En revanche, je suis le seul à posséder le droit d'utiliser des illusions à Namimori. »

« Qui fait les dérogations ? »

« Moi. »

Fran ne connaissait pas Hibari. Et Hibari ne lui avait en fait jamais adressé la parole avant ce jour. Mais comme ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre, il eut l'impression de le rencontrer pour la première fois. Et tout à coup, il n'était plus si sûr de le haïr.

* * *

><p>Fran appréciait Hibari. Bien malgré lui, il s'était laissé apprivoiser par le Vongola.<p>

Il était assit sur le transat voisin à celui du gardien du Nuage et le regardait taper sur le clavier de son téléphone portable sans détacher ses yeux du livre qu'il parcourait. Les Varia et les Vongola prenaient des vacances sur une île déserte qui avait été découverte par le Premier du nom bien des années plus tôt. Le gang Kokuyo avait refusé l'invitation et Fran se demandait déjà comment Tsunayoshi réagirait en découvrant que Mukuro avait annexé l'un de ses châteaux. Il se demandait surtout s'il pourrait assister à un nouvel affrontement entre Hibari et Mukuro. Il aimait regarder le gardien du Nuage combattre. Plus que de le combattre en tout cas. Il aimait aussi l'entendre parler, ses répliques cinglantes et toujours directes ne laissant pas de place au sous-entendu ou à la manipulation. Fran le trouvait reposant. Il ne criait pas, ne trichait pas, ne le piégeait pas, et pour le moment il ne le frappait pas. Il était le parfait fantasme, pas forcément sexuel, idéal en tout plan. Et son physique ne gâchait effectivement rien.

Belphegor s'approcha d'eux, se plantant devant le transat de Hibari. Il attendit, son sourire se transformant en moue quand il n'obtint pas assez rapidement l'attention du gardien du Nuage. Il finit par l'attaquer, ses couteaux repoussés par le japonais. Fran soupira en retirant l'une des lames qui s'était plantée dans son chapeau. Les deux hommes s'éloignaient, combattant à moitié. Fran détourna les yeux avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de sa vue.

Oui, Fran appréciait Hibari. Peut-être un peu trop pour son propre bien.

* * *

><p>Fran était obsédé par Hibari.<p>

Il soupira en laissant s'effacer l'illusion qu'il avait constitué. Il n'allait pas chercher à lutter, ni à mentir. Il était une personne de faits, peu lui importait s'il les inventait puisque dans son cas tous les signes pointaient dans la même direction : il était frappé par la Hibari-mania comme il l'avait nommé. Toutes ses productions empruntaient des traits au japonais, que ce soit une mèche, la couleur des yeux, ou les expressions. Il avait commencé à se poser des questions quand le mini-Belphegor qu'il avait invoqué avait froncé les sourcils. Belphegor ne fronçait pas les sourcils, ou s'il le faisait ça ne se voyait pas. Pourtant, son illusion affichait la moue typique du gardien du Nuage. Il soupira en repensant à la scène, voir le mélange entre les deux hommes avait un instant fait flancher sa concentration. Fran se massa inconsciemment le bras au souvenir du couteau qui l'avait frôlé.

Les quelques doutes qu'il avait s'étaient encrés quand il avait reçu un sms de la part de Hibari. Certes, le gardien du Nuage lui ordonnait d'aller frapper son maître illusionniste comme cadeau d'anniversaire, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui écrivait. Et le sourire presque niais qu'il avait au visage avait mis plusieurs jours à s'effacer. Il persistait d'autant plus qu'il avait développé un radar particulier lui permettant de repérer le gardien du Nuage. Il distinguait sa voix même lors des rencontre entre les Varia, les Vongola et le gang Kokuyo. Il parvenait à savoir quand quelqu'un parlait avec lui au téléphone, en général Tsunayoshi qui voulait savoir pourquoi il était absent, lors de ces mêmes soirées.

Fran avait fini par se débarrasser de ses suppositions pour accepter la réalité quand, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Belphegor, il avait trouvé Hibari devant lui et avait été incapable de réagir. Il avait fallu trois couteaux plantés dans son dos pour qu'il se réveille et s'écarte afin de laisser entrer le gardien du Nuage. Il était sorti de la pièce, s'adossant à la porte, attentif aux grognements et au bruit du mobilier qui se brisait.

Il le reconnaissait et l'assumait bien, du moment qu'il était le seul à le savoir. Il s'était donné pour règle de ne pas répéter plus de deux fois le nom du gardien du Nuage. Pour le moment, il parvenait à tenir son propre défis et si les yeux de Mukuro pétillaient quand il l'entendait parler de Hibari, au moins l'illusionniste ne faisait-il aucun commentaire. La même chose se produisait avec Xanxus qui éclatait de rire avant de lui tapoter la tête. En étant parfaitement sincère avec lui-même, Fran reconnaissait que éventuellement, certaines personnes se doutaient peut-être de quelque chose. Mais c'était du domaine de l'abstrait.

Fran était obsédé par Hibari. Mais tant que le principal concerné ne le savait pas, que pouvait-il arriver de dramatique ?

* * *

><p>Fran n'aimait pas Hibari. Pas encore tout du moins.<p>

Il repensa aux lèvres du gardien du Nuage contre les siennes, à sa surprise quand il avait osé, lui, le substitut, la pièce rajoutée, saisir le japonais pour l'embrasser. Il repensa à cette bouche sous la sienne qui s'ouvrait sur un sourire, l'accueillant.

Fran repassa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, avant de s'enfouir la tête entre ses mains en repensant à ce moment où il avait rouvert les yeux et vu Belphegor qui les regardait.

Fran n'aimait pas Hibari. Et qu'il ait raison ou qu'il mente, Fran ne pouvait pas aimer Hibari.

« Hé, bouffon! »

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec Belphegor qui le faisait trembler à chaque fois qu'il l'interpelait. Pas avec Belphegor dont il espérait le toucher à chaque fois qu'ils dormaient dans la même chambre. Et qu'il méprisait jusqu'à vouloir lui faire comprendre qu'il était loin du génie qu'il se vantait d'être, qu'il méprisait et voulait- pas avec Belphegor à côté qu'il n'aimait pas non plus. Juste un peu trop.

« Crétin! Abruti de français. Arrête de penser et viens. »

Fran se retourna pour regarder le Prince qui se tenait contre la chambranle de la porte.

« J'ai parié avec Hibari que tu l'agresserais le premier. J'ai gagné. Ça veut dire que ce soir, c'est moi qui joue. »

Fran ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Belphegor. Ils avaient parié sur ça ? Ou plus probablement, Belphegor avait parié et Hibari grogné en réponse.

« Allez, dépêches-toi! J'ai gagné. Et ce soir, comme récompense… », Belphegor marqua une longue pause avant de reprendre, sa voix rauque semblable à celle qu'il utilisait quand il prenait du plaisir, « Je veux te voir coucher avec Hibari. »

Fran n'aimait pas Hibari. Ni Belphegor. Pas encore. Pas assez pour souffrir. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour accepter l'invitation, pousser la porte, et découvrir le gardien du Nuage assit sur le lit, une moue boudeuse au visage.

Belphegor referma silencieusement la porte derrière eux, avant de les rejoindre sur le lit.

FIN

Note de fin de l'auteur : toutes mes désoles pour le retard ? J'écris, j'écris. Mais entre mes dernières publications et aujourd'hui j'ai : été diplômée (yippi!) - été bousculée physiquement par des garçons (pas yippi du tout) - commencé à travailler (super yippi!) - attaqué Doctor Who et continué bon nombre de séries (yippi pour moi) - cru que mon ordinateur mourrait. Culpabilisant, je vous poste ce chapitre cinq qui pourrait, je pense, encore être travaillé. Surtout sur la fin, le reste j'ai déjà dû le réécrire quinze fois. Je le reprendrai un jour, tout comme je dois tout reprendre. Mais là, je vais juste courir après mes sept heures quarante-cinq de sommeil (je suis en retard!). Je pense revenir prochainement, sur MIFP, et si demain j'ai le temps, terminer le chapitre 6 de cette histoire qui comportera, je préfère prévenir, du pr0n avancé.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour une auteur qui en a bien besoin. Comme tous les auteurs en fait. En espérant avoir des commentaires sur ce trio peu attendu j'imagine.

Merci à ouja-kon, Otaru-chan et silly-heart pour le favoris, en espérant que vous apprécierez cette histoire malgré le temps pris pour updater et à Orihara Shizu-chan (Shizuo/Izaya au pouvoir!) pour l'alert.

Milles merci aux revieweuses (Koko-chan, Hadurra, Chisato-chan, Akatsuki Akisa… vous êtes géniales. En espérant que vous trouverez un peu de plaisir à lire cet OS malgré ses défauts. Et que vous serez présentes pour le grand final).

PS : j'ai actuellement 118 messages dans ma boite mail non triée. C'est un signe! Et un indice pour le nom de deux des personnages du dernier chapitre.


	6. Sixième Histoire

Titre : Hibari is for threesome, ou encore « Joyeux anniversaire Hibari! Bon, tu t'allonges ici, je fais défiler les candidats! ».

Auteur : FayVerte (j'assume. Le threesome, c'est magique)

Rating : M+++ (au moins)

Genre : Sexuel. Kinky. BDSM sous-entendu, pas détaillé (soon...)

Discalmer : Si j'étais l'auteur de Reborn … et bien voilà, je ne le suis pas. Rien n'est à moi que les couples plus ou moins improbable (Je crois au dernier! Si, j'y crois! Il est fort, il est beau, il sent bon le sable chaud! Et il me donne envie de parader en petite tenue dans la rue en chantant « Chaud Cacao, chaud chaud chaud chocolat! », c'est dire!) et l'enchaînement des mots. Merci de ne pas voler ce texte avant de l'avoir lu. Quand vous l'aurez lu, vous n'en aurez plus envie de toutes façons.

Avertissement : L'histoire qui va suivre ne traite pas de deux hommes vivant une relation platonique et romantiquement établie. Non. Elle parle de trois hommes qui se font plaisir ensemble. Beaucoup plaisir. Si vous êtes choqués, traumatisés, anéantis, homophobes, menez une étude sur « Pourquoi les auteurs de fanfictions écrivent ? », ou autre chose du même genre, mon adresse msn est disponible et je réponds aux messages privés. Par ailleurs, elle effleure certaines notions se rapprochant plus du BDSM que du couple yaoi habituel.

Échiquier

Hibari était réveillée.

Il sentait les brumes du sommeil se lever, lui échappant. De plus en plus conscient, il percevait le bruit des secondes du réveil situé sur la table de chevet dans son dos, et le son de sa propre respiration, toujours ralentie. Plus il se réveillait et plus il devenait difficile de mimer l'endormissement. Il ressentait l'envie de bâiller, de s'étirer, de se coller plus encore contre le torse lui servant d'oreiller, de resserrer le bras posé sur sa taille. Mais au moindre signe d'éveil, il risquait de tirer des bras de Morphée ses deux amants. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Hibari ne supportait pas, c'était bien ces deux abrutis au réveil. Alors il gardait les yeux fermés, et finissait par replonger dans le sommeil malgré les fourmillements dans ses jambes et son envie de boire. Il pensa aux deux crétins qui s'étaient encore vantés au dernier repas d'être toujours réveillés avant lui. Ils passaient leurs journées à se disputer, s'alliant uniquement pour le contrarier. Le gardien du Nuage se dit qu'il les frapperait au réveil pour lui faire endurer cette situation.

À nouveau endormi, Hibari se nicha plus confortablement sur Byakuran, Mukuro accompagnant son mouvement en se plaquant complètement contre son dos, sa main passée au dessus du corps du japonais enserrant la hanche de l'argenté, les maintenant dans un cocon de chaleur.

Hibari soupira.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil avant de se retourner complètement sur le ventre, indifférent aux deux mains qui tenaient son sexe mi-érigé. Les deux hommes se mirent à lui caresser le dos et les cuisses, profitant des monceaux de peau nouvellement mis à disposition, à moitié conscients de leurs actes. Ils étaient trop pris par leur dispute, et le ton montait de plus en plus. Hibari se serait énervé si cette scène ne se reproduisait pas tous les matins depuis plus d'un mois. Ils avaient repris leurs disputes dernièrement et ce retour en arrière l'épuisait.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois chez lui, Hibari n'était pas parvenu à rester plus d'une minute dans son lit avant de partir se laver dans la salle de bain pour ne plus avoir à les supporter. Byakuran et Mukuro avaient mis ça sur le compte de son côté maniaque – qu'il ne possédait bien évidemment pas – quand ils avaient réalisés son absence, bien dix minutes après son départ. Quand ils lui avaient dit ça, tout sourire en accueillant Hibari à la sortie de la douche, le japonais avait oublié les bonnes manières qui le poussaient à montrer un minimum de civilité avec des personnes avec qui il venait de coucher. Il avait détruit son lit en visant Mukuro et explosé le double vitrage en voulant tuer Byakuran. Tout ceci, loin d'être productif, avait amené à une nouvelle partie de sexe. Et la scène s'était répétée. Quatre fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous les trois inconscients, bras et jambes emmêlés, sur les restes du lit. Le lendemain, Hibari avait fait reloger les habitants de l'immeuble susceptible d'avoir perçus leurs ébats. Il ne partageait pas le côté exhibitionniste des deux hommes.

Trois jours passés de la même façon avaient suffit à ce qu'il cesse d'intervenir entre eux. Il dormait, se réveillant seulement pour manger la nourriture qu'ils avaient cuisiné. Byakuran et Mukuro refusaient de quitter son appartement en premier. Ils se faisaient livrer leurs affaires par leurs sbires et avaient délégué leurs activités. Le monde de la Mafia vu le nombre de ses décès être divisé par deux et par quatre les hospitalisations. Ils avaient passé trois jours à s'entre-tuer et coucher ensemble, dans cet ordre, dans l'autre, l'appartement ne redevenant silencieux que quand ils s'effondraient, incapable de faire autre chose que respirer.

Le quatrième jour, Hibari était sorti pour ne pas revenir avant qu'une semaine ne soit passée.

Hibari soupira, bloquant ses mouvements de bassin qui renforceraient la friction du matelas contre son sexe. Voilà pourquoi il détestait leurs disputes matinales plus encore que les autres. Ils le laissaient juste assez excité pour que son érection ne puisse pas passer. Et puis, il avait beau les détester, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était extrêmement conscient de la présence des deux hommes l'entourant, nus et clairement éveillés. Sans compter les doigts de Mukuro qui montaient trop haut le long de sa cuisse, et la main gauche de Byakuran qui lui griffait la nuque qui ne faisaient rien pour l'apaiser. Hibari s'empara de son oreiller et de sa couette, immédiatement ramené sur le matelas par deux paires de bras. Pendant trois minutes vingt ils reprirent leurs caresses, attentifs à lui, le couvrant de baisers et lui murmurant des paroles qu'il n'écoutait pas – Mukuro était beaucoup trop mielleux pour ses goûts et Byakuran lui susurrait des phrases qu'il n'était pas sûr de jamais avoir l'âge d'entendre. Il profita simplement de leurs contacts pendant ces quelques minutes, écoutant l'intonation de leurs deux voix. Trois minutes avant qu'il gémisse en sentant Byakuran lui faire un suçon, et que Mukuro repousse brutalement l'argenté en disant qu'il lui avait fait deux marques de plus que l'illusionniste.

Hibari se laissa complètement retomber sur le matelas, prêt à somnoler. Il avait développé à force de temps une aptitude exceptionnelle à ignorer les deux anciens ennemis des Vongola. La faille à cette capacité était qu'il redevenait attentif dès qu'il entendait son prénom. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que les deux hommes faisaient, c'était bien l'appeler.

Parfois, Hibari se demandait pourquoi il supportait cette situation. L'instant d'après en général, Byakuran le pénétrait sans relâche pendant que Mukuro lui ravageait la bouche. Ou bien l'argenté faisait jouer sa langue sur son sexe alors même que Mukuro le faisait jouir avec ses doigts. Ou l'inverse, ou tout autre chose. Dans tous les cas, il terminait incapable de penser et répondre à sa question. Il était toujours incapable de comprendre pourquoi lui qui aimait le silence, la solitude, le respect des règles et détestait les groupes et l'insolence avait non pas – ou aucun – mais bien deux amants à tendance dictateur égocentrique ou tyran orgueilleux mondialement reconnus coupables de nombreux crimes – y compris au Japon où Hibari s'était assuré qu'ils soient condamnés à la plus lourde peine – et recherchés dans de nombreux pays, bruyants, possessifs, incapables de se taire en présence l'un de l'autre et adorant pousser ses boutons. Et à cet instant précis, sans même le vouloir, ils l'avaient vraiment énervé.

Bientôt trois ans qu'il les supportait. Trois ans. La situation s'était apaisée, il avait pu à nouveau avoir des nuits de sommeil complètes mais depuis plus d'un mois, ils avaient repris leurs disputes et s'il y avait bien une chose que Hibari ne supportait pas, c'était bien qu'on interrompe ses nuits.

Hibari repensa au temps où il n'avait pas encore couché avec Dino. Il y avait cette tension insupportable entre eux, assez forte pour que Tsuna abandonne l'idée de les convoquer en même temps, assez pour qu'il ne l'invite pas à son anniversaire – première fois en trois ans. C'était l'année où, pour la première fois, ils avaient été à égalité. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé que Reborn était présent jusqu'à ce qu'il intervienne à la fin d'un de leurs affrontements pour leur demander pourquoi ils ne couchaient pas plutôt ensemble. C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait la fois suivante. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un rapport sexuel, et il en gardait un bon souvenir, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Il avait l'impression de retrouver cette tension palpable dans la pièce dernièrement. Cette tension pleine d'interrogations, de questions qui ne sont pas posées et devraient l'être pour qu'il puisse enfin, à nouveau, dormir. Il avait suffit qu'ils partagent quelques journées pour que cette tension disparaisse, et ils s'étaient séparés en bon terme, après que Hibari l'ait envoyé à l'hôpital suite à leur dernier match. Le gardien du Nuage avait fait d'autres rencontres avant de coucher avec Mukuro. Puis Byakuran. Puis les deux. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui comptait. Ce qui comptait, c'était cette sensation qu'il avait. Dubitatif, Hibari regarda Mukuro, le splendide salaud qu'il s'était promis de tuer, puis Byakuran plus sucré que les guimauves qu'il mangeait à longueur de journée. Mukuro, l'abruti qui apportait de nouvelles fleurs tous les jours, et Byakuran, le sadique qui déposait des sex-toy sur la table où ils mangeaient.

« Vous devriez coucher ensemble. Ça vous calmerait. »

La pièce devient subitement très silencieuse. Plus de tension, juste un état de stupeur générale. Hibari lui-même était surprit d'avoir parlé à voix haute. Reborn pouvait avoir ce genre d'interventions, ça lui correspondait et ne lui retombait jamais dessus. Mais là, il voyait déjà combien cette simple phrase pouvait se retourner contre lui.

« Kyo, je suis inquiet là. Es-tu en train de dire que c'est ta façon d'apaiser les tensions ? », demanda Byakuran, son visage souriant ne dévoilant pas son regard que Hibari devinait sérieux.

« Ou avouerais-tu enfin être un pervers et rêver de nous voir coucher ensemble pour toi ? », rajouta Mukuro, semblant trop amusé pour considérer sa suggestion.

« Simplement que si vous ne la fermez pas très vite, je serai tenté de partir en vacances dans une des villa de Cavalonne. » C'était bas. Les deux hommes avaient une aversion étrange pour Dino. Mais il voulait qu'ils y pensent vraiment. Maintenant qu'il regardait les choses sous cet angles, beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient. « Et si vous voulez être seul, je tiens à vous rappeler que vous êtes dans mon appartement. Vous êtes libres de partir d'ici. Vous y êtes même cordialement invités. »

Le long regard qu'échangèrent Mukuro et Byakuran ne lui plu pas le moins du monde. C'est ce regard qui provoqua des retraits aux toilettes pour discuter stratégie d'attaque – sexe – des allées vidées pour échanger des informations – sexe – des magasins fermés pour essayer des costumes en toute sécurité – sexe – ou encore des sous-réunions de la famille Vongola pour discuter des informations pouvant être délivrées lors de la réunion Vongola se passant au même moment dans une autre pièce – du sexe qu'il reconnaissait provoquer dans le but de sortir de la pièce. Ce regard était également celui qui annonçait à Hibari que l'imagination inconvenante des deux hommes était active et qu'il serait épuisé pour le reste de la journée. Il se souvenait à peine de la première fois où Mukuro l'avait porté jusqu'à la voiture. Il n'avait même pas eu la volonté de se venger le lendemain, complètement épuisé et étrangement rassasié. Il avait mis une semaine avant de parvenir à nouveau à articuler plus de quelques syllabes avec sa voix beaucoup trop rauque. Il en gardait un bon souvenir. Très trouble, mais un bon souvenir quand même. C'était la première fois que Mukuro et Byakuran ne s'étaient pas disputés.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on veut coucher l'un avec l'autre ? »

« Ne le prend pas mal, mais je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi. », dit Mukuro en souriant à Byakuran, plus proche de Hibari qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes plus tôt.

L'argenté rit avant de répondre, « C'est bon, moi non plus. »

« Mais j'aime te voir avec Kyoya. »

« La façon que tu as de l'embrasser. »

Mukuro embrassa le japonais, se léchant les lèvres en répliquant, « De le toucher. »

Hibari frissonna sous les doigts qui frôlaient son abdomen.

« De lui parler. »

« De le faire s'abandonner. », termina Mukuro, les yeux fermés comme pour se remémorer un agréable souvenir.

Byakuran laissa un silence agréable flotter avant de reprendre, un bras possessif passé autour de la taille de Kyoya, « Mais je déteste quand tu lui fais quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire. »

« Quand il te laisse l'attacher. », répliqua Mukuro en mimant la posture de Byakuran.

« Quand il te parle du travail. »

« Quand il t'appelle en Italie. »

« Quand il te cherche dans le lit. » Hibari fronça les sourcils en observant du coin de l'œil l'expression surprise de Mukuro. Il hésita à intervenir, soit pour leur rappeler sa présence, soit pour leur dire qu'il aimait garder certaines choses pour lui. Mais en pesant le pour et le contre, il jugea bon de les laisser parler. Il les imaginait facilement prendre la place des commères de la ville dans quarante ans. « Et je déteste savoir que tu n'es pas là. », poursuivit Byakuran, terminant sa phrase sur un rire.

« Pas là pour me réveiller. », ajouta Mukuro, tout aussi amusé.

« Préparer le café. »

« M'accompagner sous la douche. »

« Choisir le menu du soir. »

« Boire un verre. »

Mukuro et Byakuran se souriaient, complices, avant que le dernier sus-nommé ne reprenne en embrassant Hibari, « Donc non Kyo. On ne veut pas coucher ensemble. »

« En revanche, on aime coucher tous les deux avec toi. »

Son regard passait d'un homme à l'autre, comme pour chercher une explication logique à cette conclusion. Hibari soupira avant de dire, « Vous êtes simplement cinglés. »

« Il faut bien ça pour maintenir ton attention. », dit Byakuran.

Hibari fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Cette phrase aurait pu être prononcée par Mukuro. « Vous réalisez que vous n'êtes pas la même personne. »

« Oui. Mais c'est pratique. De se compléter. »

« De ne pas avoir à faire d'effort. »

« De ne pas se limiter. »

« Et d'avoir quelqu'un pour me dire quand ça va trop loin. », ajouta Byakuran en se léchant les lèvres.

Hibari frissonna en repensant à la fois où Mukuro avait retenue la main de Byakuran. Il jouait avec l'argenté complètement perdu dans la scène qui se déroulait, seulement attentif à la main de Byakuran qui frappait régulièrement contre ses fesses. Il laissa Mukuro désinfecter les éraflures laissées sur sa peau puis nettoyer tranquillement les mains de Byakuran ainsi que la ceinture qu'il avait utilisé au début. Il repensa à l'abandon qu'il avait ressenti, à ses pensées qui s'étaient enfin arrêtées, et au plaisir de sentir Byakuran contre lui, en contrôle, prêt à tout pour lui. Non, ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait frissonner, plutôt les souvenirs de la mission s'étant déroulée le lendemain. Il avait frôlé l'échec, complètement déconcentré par la sensation de ses vêtements frottant contre sa peau écorchée.

Sortant de ses pensées, Hibari se demanda en quoi leur explication, complètement irrationnelle, pouvait justifier leurs disputes. Mais comme ils semblaient content d'eux – pour changer – et qu'ils se taisaient enfin, Hibari se résolu à laisser passer. Il avait complètement oublié son mauvais pressentiment. Et les mouvements de bassin de Byakuran contre sa cuisse devenaient de plus en plus pressant. Hibari se percha d'un mouvement leste sur l'argenté, l'embrassant avant de descendre le long de son corps. Les jambes s'écartèrent pour lui laisser la place de s'installer. Hibari ouvrit la bouche, souriant à Mukuro qui les regardait, sa main s'activant sur son sexe, avant de refermer ses lèvres sur l'érection devant lui.

La journée se déroula tranquillement.

Hibari accepta sans sourciller le massage de Mukuro sous la douche. Son appréhension revint quand il s'aperçut, une fois assit sur Byakuran – il n'avait toujours pas acheté de tabouret – qu'il avait reçu un simple massage. Il allait leur demander s'il y avait quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui quand Byakuran tourna la page du journal qu'ils lisaient, révélant un article les concernant. Ou plus précisément, concernant Yamamoto qui avait été affecté en Hongrie d'après ses renseignements. Il se leva sans que l'argenté ne lui ait malencontreusement renversé de nourriture dessus.

Il quitta l'appartement sans trop se faire retenir, arrivant même en avance à la base de la Fondation. A l'heure de manger, au lieu de recevoir l'habituel message crapuleux de Byakuran, il trouva un bento sur sa table, recouvert d'un lys violet. Il effaça l'illusion, mangeant le repas avant de partir faire le tour de Namimori.

S journée ne fut pas interrompue par autre chose que Byakuran surgissant pour l'embrasser entre deux et trois heures et les habituels dérangements provoqués par Gamma quand Uni semait ses gardes en ville. C'était de grosses améliorations dans son quotidien et pourtant, Hibari se surprit à ne pas en profiter et toujours attendre quelque chose se passe, ou plus précisément à attendre qu'un des deux hommes s'invite dans son quotidien. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir à l'idée qu'ils puissent lui manquer. Quand il regagna l'appartement, il balaya rapidement le soulagement qui l'envahit en les découvrant tous les deux attablés. De cette façon, il n'aurait pas à se poser de questions.

Hibari les rejoint, s'asseyant au sol avec eux. Il ne prêta pas attention aux chandelle qui brûlaient sur la table basse. En revanche, il haussa un sourcil en saisissant l'un des pétales décoratifs. Il s'assit et profita du repas. Après deux ans, Byakuran et Mukuro avaient eu le temps d'apprendre à cuisiner la nourriture selon ses goûts. Ils étaient si bons que Hibari pensait parfois à se débarrasser des flyer de restauration rapide qui étaient accrochés au frigidaire. Il avait déjà jeté l'italien. Il se rendait suffisamment au pays pour ne plus le supporter à l'étranger, tout comme il commandait rarement japonais quand il était en voyage.

Le chef de la Fondation s'étira, à moitié somnolant après le repas, ses jambes posées sur Mukuro butant contre le bord du canapé. Il se décolla du torse de Byakuran en sentant les caresses se faire plus pressantes, les deux hommes laissant leurs mains immobiles sur lui. La scène lui rappelait celle qui s'était déroulée l'année dernière, quand ils l'avaient maintenu au bord de l'éjaculation pendant plus d'une heure, en cherchant à lui faire accepter l'idée de ne plus utiliser de préservatif. Plus d'une heure pendant laquelle il s'était dit plusieurs fois qu'il allait jouir sans même avoir été touché. Et la journée s'était déroulée de la même façon. Pas de contact, le dîner supposément romantique, puis les effleurements sur le canapé qui avaient mené à la plus longue heure de sa vie.

« Pas de sexe avant que vous ayez posé votre question. »

L'air déstabilisé de Byakuran le surprit plus encore que l'énervement manifeste de Mukuro. Il ne s'appuyait pas sur Byakuran. Loin de là. Mais l'homme était toujours celui qui gardait le contrôle de lui-même, face auquel il pouvait laisser aller ses pulsions. Qu'il soit désarçonné était certes une bonne chose pour lui – ils aimaient beaucoup trop tous les trois les jeux de pouvoir – mais elle laissait supposer que la question était pour eux importante.

« Kyo, », commença l'argenté, avant de se mordre les lèvres. Il semblait hésiter mais quand Hibari le regarda, Mukuro ne semblait pas prêt à prendre la parole à sa place. « On ne peut pas s'assoir à trois sur ce canapé. »

Hibari fronça les sourcils, pas sur de bien comprendre. « Je ne veux pas changer de salon. », dit-il.

« Ça n'est pas la seule solution. » Byakuran se tut.

Un ange passa avant que Mukuro ne prenne la parole. « On pourrait acheter un nouvel appartement. »

« Pardon ? »

« Sans revendre celui-ci. », rétorqua précipitamment Mukuro. « Mais avoir un endroit plus grand. Où on paierait tous une partie. Et où tout le monde paierait les courses. »

« Pourquoi je paierai les courses ? »

Byakuran reprit la parole, interrompant la joute qui s'engageait entre les deux bruns. « Kyo, ça n'est certainement pas pour que tu fasses la cuisine. Je peux t'assurer que nous ne te demanderons pas de faire un repas. »

« Ton appartement est un peu étroit. », accorda Mukuro, à nouveau plus calme.

« On tient à trois. Vous voulez ramener quelqu'un chez moi ? » Pour le coup, Hibari devait bien admettre que le canapé était petit. A moins de s'assoir sur l'un des accoudoirs – strictement interdit, cela déformerait la structure de son sofa – il ne pouvait pas échapper au contact des deux hommes.

« Et toi, tu veux inviter quelqu'un ? », demanda Byakuran, sa voix sonnant soudain très lasse.

« Je ne répondrai pas. »

Les mains de Mukuro sur ses chevilles sur firent plus douces, caressantes. « Kyoya, c'est ton appartement. Et tu nous invites. Ça fait presque deux ans que je n'ai pas dormi chez moi. »

« Et ? »

« Ça fait presque deux ans que je dors ici. Même quand tu n'es pas là. »

« Si ça te pose un problème, rentres chez toi. »

La voix de Byakuran s'imposa entre eux, taisant pendant un instant leurs réparties. « J'ai vendu mon appartement à Namimori il y a un an. » Hibari détourna le visage. Il le savait bien évidemment, il savait tout ce qui se passait à Namimori. Mais il n'avait pas voulu réfléchir à ce que ça impliquait quand Byakuran n'avait pas d'appartement dans la ville où il passait le plus de temps. « Kyo, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que nous ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Kyo, on n'utilise plus de préservatif depuis plus d'un an. Donc si, ça me concerne. »

« Et toi alors ? », objecta Hibari. Il n'aimait pas du tout le tournant que prenait cette discussion. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ces moments. Il ne les tolérait pourtant pas mieux qu'avant.

« Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai couché. Et Mukuro par extension. »

Pour le coup, Hibari ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas toutes les émotions qu'elle révélait. « Je vais me coucher. », dit-il en se levant.

« Pas vraiment non. », dit Mukuro en l'enlaçant.

« Lâches-moi. » répondit Hibari, sa voix manquant de persuasion. Il chercha à se dégager plus brutalement en voyant Byakuran se rapprocher à nouveau. Ce canapé était définitivement trop petit.

« Kyo, je n'ai couché qu'avec toi. Ça t'ennuie ? Tu préférerais que je couche avec d'autres personnes ? Vu mon curriculum vitae, je pourrait sûrement jouer avec Shou et Spanner. Ou entrer en compétition avec Gamma. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve le plus alors ? Que tu sois le seul ? »

Lentement, Hibari fit le signe non de la tête. Il se tourna vers Mukuro, la question suffisamment suspendu entre eux pour que le gardien de la Brume sourisse avant de lui répondre sans qu'il ait à demander à voix haute.

« Oui, plusieurs fois. Y compris un mois après qu'on ait commencé à dormir tous les trois chez toi. J'ai fait des tests après ça. »

C'était complètement stupide. Mais Hibari mourrait d'envie de frapper Mukuro. Le mordre, le blesser, laisser une marque assez forte pour faire perdre au gardien son sourire suffisant. Il se contenta de griffer une des mains qui l'enlaçait, se fichant de savoir à qui elle appartenait. Dans cette histoire, ils s'alliaient encore simplement quand ça les arrangeait.

« Je garde mon appartement. »

« Oui ! », dirent-ils en cœur, précipitamment.

La tension dans la pièce diminua subitement. Le soupir de soulagement de Mukuro ne lui échappa pas, pas plus que la détente de son deuxième amant.

« Le nouvel appartement sera à mon nom. »

Byakuran rit. Hibari tira sur la cravate de ce dernier pour le rapprocher, scellant leurs lèvres. Byakuran plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, le poussant à ralentir. Le baiser se fit plus doux, presque rassurant. Hibari se sentit fondre sous l'échange, son corps détendu se fondant contre Mukuro. Les mains de l'illusionniste étaient posées sur ses cuisses griffant sa peau à travers le tissu.

« On en discutera demain j'imagine. », dit le gardien de la Brume.

Sa phrase terminée, il mordilla la nuque de Hibari, le faisant gémir entre les lèvres de Byakuran. L'argenté s'écarta, leurs respirations lourdes rendant la pièce étouffante.

« Demain ? », demanda Hibari, moqueur.

« Demain Kyoya. On te montrera les endroits qu'on a déjà repéré. »

Ce qui expliquait sûrement mieux les disputes qu'une tension sexuelle entre eux. Définitivement, les techniques de Reborn ne marchaient qu'avec Reborn.

Une caresse plus insistante que les autres sur l'intérieur de ses jambes fit perdre à Hibari le fil de ses pensées. Il tressauta jusqu'à basculer en cherchant à échapper à Mukuro. Byakuran gémit en le réceptionnant, avant de céder sous leurs poids combinés, les faisant tomber au sol, Hibari perché au dessus de l'argenté.

« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu approuves l'idée du déménagement. », dit Byakuran avant d'avoir le souffle coupé comme Hibari prenait appui sur lui pour se redresser.

« Même si ça avait certains bons côtés. », contra Mukuro avant de rire, les contemplant toujours assis sur le canapé. Il se leva, tendant sa main à Hibari.

Le gardien du Nuage la saisit, se relevant d'un seul mouvement pour venir se plaquer contre l'illusionniste. Il noua agilement ses jambes autour de la taille du Vongola, serrant peut-être plus fort qu'il n'y en avait besoin. Plus ils ramenaient le sujet et plus il avait l'impression d'avoir cédé sur quelque chose ou pire, d'avoir fait preuve de faiblesse. Hibari glissa sa main dans l'encolure du t-shirt de Mukuro, tirant assez dessus pour pouvoir laisser une marque rubiconde sur sa clavicule. Le torse chaud de Byakuran contre son dos ne le détourna pas des suçons qu'il apposait sur Mukuro, de plus en plus hauts, trop maintenant pour être masqués par ses vêtements. Pas que l'illusionniste ait pour habitude de les cacher, au contraire.

Les mains de Mukuro sous ses fesses assuraient sa position, alternant les effleurements et les tapes joueuses contre sa peau sensible. Hibari accompagnait chaque caresse, son sexe semi-érigé plaqué contre le ventre de Mukuro. Les doigts de Byakuran s'activaient à défaire sa chemise. Bientôt, il aida son amant à lui retirer le vêtement.

Les doigts repliés, Byakuran lui griffa le dos du sommet des épaules au bas des reins. Sa bouche suivie le même trajet, sa langue caressante sur les brûlures dans son dos lui laissant deviner les marques rouges qui ornaient sa peau, marques qui auraient sûrement disparu le lendemain.

« On pourrait aller dans la chambre ? », proposa Byakuran, remontant derrière lui, ses mains caressant maintenant ses abdominaux.

Il sentit son ventre se contracter contre les doigts, si proches de son sexe.

« Oui »

Le trajet fut plus mouvementé que d'habitude. Que ce soit Mukuro et Byakuran qui trébuchaient volontairement contre les meubles ou l'appartement qui se vengeait d'être ainsi abandonné, ils eurent dans tout les cas tous leur lot de chutes et de rencontre douloureuses avec les bords du mobilier.

Ça lui avait toujours semblé si naturel. Le contact des deux hommes, leurs mains qui le déshabillaient, leurs voix qui se mélangeaient. Et les baisers qui recouvraient son corps.

Sitôt la porte de la chambre refermée, Byakuran tomba à genoux pour l'aider à retirer son pantalon. Hibari chercha à l'aider, distrait par Mukuro. L'illusionniste maintenait ses deux poignets au dessus de sa tête, sa main libre emprisonnant son visage. Le baiser semblait imposé, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il ne laissait place à aucune distraction. Ne restait que les lèvres chaudes de Mukuro pressées contre les siennes, et sa langue qui caressait ses dents, qui s'appropriait complètement sa bouche. Byakuran profita de ce moment pour se rappeler à lui, effleurant cette zone à l'arrière e son genou qui le faisait toujours trembler. Son gémissement se perdit entre les lèvres de Mukuro dont la poigne se resserra sur lui. Il pouvait sentir son excitation qui se pressait contre sa hanche, ses mouvements de bassin de plus en plus insistants. Byakuran saisit sa cuisse, le genou du gardien du Nuage cognant contre le mur pendant que sa jambe repliée pendait, seulement retenue par l'argenté. Ce dernier laissa échapper un son appréciatif. Il aimait toujours quand il pouvait éprouver la souplesse du gardien, allant le plus loin possible dans les étirements, testant ses limites sans aller jusqu'à la douleur. Mais surtout, il adorait quand Hibari se relâchait à son contact, incapable de porter lui-même son poids. Byakuran sourit, ses baisers de plus en plus hauts le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse du gardien.

Le contact des deux hommes était devenu si naturel. Les mains qui le déshabillaient complètement avant de le guider tranquillement sur le lit, les voix qui se mélangeaient, semblant l'entourer, et les baisers qui recouvraient son corps, comme si chaque partie comptait, comme si chaque partie devait être adorée. Byakuran se déshabilla à son tour avant de s'installer derrière lui. Déjà, ses doigts s'introduisaient en lui, le lubrifiant froid le faisant se resserrer instinctivement. Hibari laissa un long sifflement s'échapper de ses lèvres en cherchant à se relâcher, l'argenté continuant à tirailler son orifice. Il allait toujours trop vite, trop fort, trop pour que Hibari fasse autre chose que s'alanguir contre Mukuro. L'illusionniste embrassait doucement son visage, lui murmurant des mots affectueux, l'enlaçant. Le bras passé autour de sa taille descendit le long de son dos jusqu'à se poser sur sa fesse, dévoilant son orifice et les doigts de Byakuran qui le travaillaient. Hibari piaula, les doigts de Mukuro glissés dans sa bouche l'empêchant d'étouffer les gémissements qui lui échappaient. Il lécha les doigts de l'illusionniste, insinuant sa langue entre eux ou les aspirant au rythme appliqué par les pénétrations de Byakuran. Et c'était si bon de pouvoir se laisser aller, de pouvoir prêter attention à ce qu'il ressentait sans gêne, sans limite, sans retenue.

Mukuro retira ses doigts de sa bouche, les remplaçant par sa langue, l'embrassant comme pour lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Mais déjà Byakuran se rappelait à lui, mordant l'un de ses lobes fessiers avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille. Ses dents frôlaient son lobule, lui murmurant combien il était chaud pour lui, si chaud, et comme il se relâchait pour l'accueillir, pour lui faire envie, et qu'il voulait le prendre et l'entendre crier, le faire jouir. Et les mots qu'il prononçait n'avait aucune importance. Hibari les entendait à peine à travers ses propres exclamations de plaisir. Il retenait simplement l'intonation, toutes les fois où il avait pu entendre Byakuran lui parler avec ce ton. Hibari accompagnait les mouvements de l'argenté, s'empalant sur ses doigts mais ça ne suffisait pas. Ça ne suffisait pas à augmenter le frottement de son érection contre celle de Mukuro. Et comme s'il entendait ses pensées – ou comme s'il avait parlé à voix haute et Hibari préférait ne pas envisager cette possibilité, ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il pouvait leur dire dans cet état – Mukuro s'écarta pour se déshabiller complètement. La respiration du gardien du Nuage se bloqua comme le brun revenait se plaquer contre lui. Il avait rarement été aussi excité aussi vite. Mukuro lui embrassait le cou tout en lui disant de respirer, de ne pas oublier de respirer, et de se laisser faire, de se laisser aller pour qu'ils puissent lui faire du bien. Et Hibari ne comprenait pas, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main, humide de sa propre salive, la main de Mukuro venir contre celle de Byakuran, contre son entrée. Et rien que de penser à ce qui allait arriver, rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, Hibari sentit son érection complètement érigée, lubrifiée par le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il était si proche de l'orgasme, si proche de se répandre. Comme s'ils devinaient son état, les deux hommes l'entourant ralentir un instant leurs attentions, lui laissant reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre.

Hibari déglutit avant de forcer ses jambes à s'écarter plus largement. Ses mains étaient tellement crispées sur les épaules de Mukuro qu'il doutait de pouvoir les rouvrir lui-même. Et les va-et-vient de Byakuran ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer assez pour relâcher sa prise. Il se cambra en sentant le pouce de l'illusionniste jouer avec sa chair, caressant l'anneau des muscles de son orifice comme pour l'aider à se détendre. Très délicatement, Mukuro introduisit la première phalange de son index, s'immobilisant immédiatement contrairement à Byakuran qui bougeait toujours à l'intérieur de lui.

« Respire. », lui souffla Mukuro avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

Et Hibari prit une profonde inspiration, soufflant au rythme des pénétrations de Byakuran.

« Vas-y oui, c'est bien. Tu sens comme tu te resserres sur moi ? Je ne peux quasiment pas bouger. Tu me sens à l'intérieur de toi ? Tu sens tout ce que tu peux recevoir ? Tu peux prendre d'avantage Kyo. Restes calme, ça va aller. »

Comme s'il avait attendu ce signal, Mukuro introduisit complètement son doigt. Hibari ferma les yeux, ses lèvres crispées en une ligne fine. Il pouvait sentir les larmes poindre au bord de ses paupières et secoua la tête avant de se laisser embrasser par Mukuro, incapable de répondre, de faire autre chose que garder ses lèvres ouvertes pour happer l'air.

« Tu es magnifique. Tu vois tout ce que tu peux faire pour nous Kyoya ? »

L'intonation était toujours douce, trop douce comparée à l'excitation qu'il pouvait sentir chez le brun. Mukuro le félicitait tout en caressant ses muscles, en l'aidant à se réinstaller, en replaçant ses mèches. Maintenant, Hibari sentait les deux hommes quand il s'empalait. C'était bon, toujours, de s'appuyer sur l'un, de s'effondrer et de savoir qu'ils seraient assez forts pour le retenir. L'air brusquement chassé de ses poumons, Hibari vit pendant un instant un flash blanc. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne restait que la sensation des doigts en lui qui le touchaient à l'intérieur, qui se repliaient avant de s'allonger, frottant contre ce renflement, contre cet endroit qui rendait tout incontrôlable. Encore, il voulait qu'ils recommencent, et il avait dû être convainquant car ils se précipitèrent tous deux pour lui obéir. Hibari était complètement alangui contre Byakuran, une de ses mains accrochée aux mèches blanches de son amant. Mukuro en profitait pour lui mordre la gorge et il avait du mal à déglutir, à respirer.

« Je vais- je vais- »

Il perdait ses mots, ses phrases, de plus en plus bruyant comme le rythme s'accélérait.

« Tu peux tenir encore un peu ? Juste un peu Kyoya. Promis. »

Il hocha la tête, cherchant à retrouver ses pensées, à réfléchir, tout pour ne plus être à l'écoute de ses sensations. Sa réponse fut récompensée par une caresse sur son sexe, les doigts tiraillant doucement la peau sensible entourant son gland. Et il détestait Byakuran. Il le tuerait mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, il voulait continuer à sentir le sexe de l'argenté glisser entre ses jambes, frotter contre la peau sensible de son périnée, contre les doigts qui continuaient à tirailler son orifice. Il voulait encore entendre, sans les écouter, les phrases qu'ils lui murmuraient, de plus en plus incohérentes. Leurs respirations sur sa peau, leurs souffles, et enfin, enfin, le sexe de Mukuro contre le sien, sa main les enserrant. Et il les masturbait au même rythme que Byakuran le pénétrait, au même rythme qu'il s'introduisait entre ses cuisses, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de régularité, juste des mouvements précipités, des mouvements interrompus, que des choses inachevées qui se terminaient en tremblement. Son corps se crispa, secoué par l'orgasme qui le traversait. Il chercha à le retenir, à tenir, tenir, avant de finalement se laisser aller. Il sentait le sperme qui sortait de son sexe, chaud et collant sur la main de Mukuro. Ses muscles se resserraient par spasmes et il était incapable de savoir comment reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il s'entendait respirer, tous les autres sons sourds à ses oreilles. Il pouvait les entendre jurer, leurs voix à peine audibles, et leurs mouvements l'atteignant comme en décalé. Il les sentait, mouvements et respirations saccadés alors que lui était ralentis et à peine conscient. Les contractions qu'il ressentait se relâchèrent, son corps devenu pesant entre eux. Déjà le contact commençait à devenir douloureux, sa peau beaucoup trop sensible. La main de Mukuro serrait trop fort sur son sexe, les doigts de Byakuran faisant presque mal contre la zone trop sensible de son orifice.

Ils jouirent en même temps. Hibari le devina dans les muscles tendus de Byakuran contre son dos, dans les réactions de Mukuro qu'il percevait sous ses paupières mi-closes.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans la position dans laquelle il se réveillait habituellement. La tête posée sur le torse de Byakuran, l'un des bras de Mukuro passé autour de sa taille, l'illusionniste collé contre lui. Hibari se redressa, allant saisir paresseusement une des couverture qu'ils gardaient sous le lit pour ce genre de situations. Des grognements de satisfaction lui répondirent quand il les couvrit et reprit sa place entre eux. Il se lèverait sûrement plus tard, pour ramener de quoi les nettoyer. Ou l'un d'entre eux le ferait. Mais pour le moment, il voulait profiter. Ils auraient tout le temps de se disputer demain pour choisir un appartement – car franchement, entre le côté exhibitionniste de Mukuro et dangereusement dominateur de Byakuran, il doutait que leurs choix lui plaisent. Ou pour qu'il s'énerve contre Mukuro qui partait en mission dans une semaine. Ou contre Byakuran qui devait aller assister à une conférence en Afrique dans quelques jours. Mais pas tout de suite. Là, c'était la première fois depuis un bon moment qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, rien pour qu'il craigne de se réveiller au bruit des disputes. Alors il ferma les yeux. Et profita.

Toujours réveillé, Hibari se cala plus confortablement sur Byakuran, Mukuro accompagnant son mouvement en se plaquant complètement contre son dos, sa main passée au dessus du corps du japonais enserrant la hanche de l'argenté, les maintenant dans un cocon de chaleur. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire sur le soupir de soulagement qui leur échappa à tous trois en même temps.

Note de fin d'auteur : Je suis actuellement malade. Oui, j'ai attrapé un coup de froid. Du coup, le titre est « incompréhensible ». Ou non. D'un côté, les blancs et les noirs, avec Mukuro et Byakuran qui peuvent changer de camp à volonté. Trois rois sur un plateau, ou trois fous, et des frappes qui se perdent entre les cases. Ce titre correspondait plus à mon projet de 11869 (moi ? Une fixation sur ce trio ?) qui a émergé quand j'ai dressé la trame chronologique de la vie de Hibari pour cette histoire. Bon, vous avez lu le résultat, c'est un PWP (why you so hot boys?). Mais un jour, peut-être, après MIFP...

Nouvelle note maintenant que je ne suis plus malade. Le titre ne veut effectivement rien dire et mes explications ne sont absolument pas valable. La chose à retenir, c'est que j'irai bien écrire du BDSM en ce moment et ce petit OS me semble être l'opportunité parfaite de me lancer dans l'aventure. Encouragez un auteur à aller plus loin encore du côté obscure ! Donnez lui des reviews !

FINI !

Joyeux anniversaire Hibari. En espérant que tu ais apprécié ton cadeau autant que moi. J'aurai eu du mal à l'emballer (surtout les parties lemoneuses. J'écris les lemon en anglais et je les traduis après. J'ai un vrai problème) mais le voilà enfin complet ! En espérant que vous vous soyez autant amusés que moi. Bises et bonne année 2012 !


End file.
